Hardly There
by Kumori Ryuuzaki
Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai.
1. Three Peices of the Jewel

AN: Well, here's my new Inuyasha story. I got tired of my writer's block on my Rayearth story, Unrolling the Future. Plus this idea has been rolling around in my head for quite awhile.

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter One: Three Peices of the Jewel

Kagome, for a reason unknown to her, had always hated the rain. She had no idea why, but whenever it was raining, she couldn't help but loathe the littl eraindrops that fell from the sky.

Still, her hate for rain didn't stop her from looking out her window next to her desk and start thinking. She couldn't get a pair of amber eyes from her head. She had no idea why, or where it came from, but it just happened one morning. 

And it was rather disturbing that she felt sympathy for the eyes.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan?"

Kagome was snapped back into reality when her friend, Sango, shook her. "Huh-wha? Sango-chan?"

Sango heaved a sigh. "Kagome-chan, this is the reason why you're failing math so badly. Kago-would you stop daydreaming, dammit!!!"

But Kagome was listening to Sango, the far away look once again took place in her eyes. She couldn't help if she was daydreaming! It wasn't her fault math was horribly boring beyond words! Heck, it was more boring than that.

"ARGH!" Sango screamed, waving her arms around fustrated.

"Sango-chan," Rin said softly. "Don't worry. You should know by know all Kagome-cahn does is daydream when she's supposed to be studying and learning."

"I know, but..." Sango trailed off when Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to the room.

"Are you girls alright?" the older woman asked, worry etched into her tone. "I thought I heard Sango from downstairs."

"Ah, gomen nasai," Sango said, her cheeks slightly pink. "I just got fustrated with Kagome-chan and her daydreaming..."

"It's okay," Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling. "It does get irrating, doesn't it?"

"Hai," Sango replied, and Rin nodded.

"When you guys are done studying, you wouldn't mind cleaning the attic a bit?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "I really don't expect you to-"

Kagome zoomed out the door, past her mother, and was already working her way up the ladder to the attic. Sango and Rin abandoned their homework and followed Kagome. Anything was better than doing homework and studying!

When Sango first saw the attic, all she could do was stare. It was rather large, and neat with boxes pushed off to the sides. It's only problem was it was dusty.

"It's pretty neat," Rin commented. "Why do we need to clean?"

"Maybe we're dusting," Sango replied, looking closely at her surroundings. "Sure could use it."

"Nah, we're just getting rid of some junk," Kagome said. "Oooh, pretty!"

Rin and Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder to see a pretty pink jewel, perfectly round and quite shiny. It was attached to what looked like a necklace with teeth.

"What is that?" Rin asked, resisting the urge to poke the thing. 

"I dunno, but isn't it pretty?" Kagome gushed. She lifted it higher and the jewel then broke into three peices. "Oops."

"It broke," Sango stated, picking up a peice, which felt as hard as a rock. "How though? It's pretty tough."

"Maybe it broke before, and it was pourly put back together?" Kagome suggested.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Unlikely, but the best idea we got. Hey, do you think we could keep it? I mean, there's three peices..."

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Ooh, look what I found!" Rin called a few yards away. She yanked a miko garb out from a box. "I think it's your size, Kagome!"

"A miko garb?" Sango said, taking the clothing from Rin. "Do you have mikos in your family, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"Ooh, look at this pretty painting!" Sango exclaimed, showing the girls the scroll with a painting on it. 

The girls' minds were off of the garb, and they didn't notice it disappeared when they turned away.

~*~

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were all walking to the shrine the next day after school, but not before Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri caught up with them.

"Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, Rin-chan!" Yuka called, happily skipping towards them, Ayumi and ERi trailing behind her. "How are you today?"

"We're okay, Yuka-chan," Kagome said, smiling. "You?"

"Excellant!" Yuka cried happily. "Great day isn't it!"

"Looked more thrilling if they just tear down that building," Sango muttered. "I swear, it looks like it's gonna rain any minute over the house!"

The other girls knew what she meant. There was an old multi-story house accross the school that dated back into the Sangoku Jidai, and there was always dark clouds over the house giving it a haunted look. It was a wonder why it wasn't torn down since it didn't serve any purpose but sit there and scare the wits out of some people.

"Creepy looking isn't it?" Ayumi commented.

"Hai, definately," Eri agreed.

"Oh please, it's just a house!" Sango exclaimed annoyed. "It's not haunted, ghosts don't exist!"

"What proof do you have?" Yuka countered. "It's haunted by some ghosts, all guys I think. Do you think they might be hot?"

Sango sighed. "Don't tell me you're gonna start checking out ghosts, and that's IF they are real."

"Oh come on, they're boys right?" Yuka said.

"The were boys," Sango said flatly. "Ghosts are basically dead people, that don't exist!"

"Oh, knock it off," Kagome snapped. "Whether ghosts exist or not is not our concern at the moment. Shouldn't we be more concern about who's dating who?"

"Go in," Yuka said suddenly.

All the other girls gave Yuka a blank look.

"Go into the house," Yuka said. "I dare you to...bring back a vase!"

"A vase?" Kagome said outloud. "We're risking our necks by trespassing, to bring back a vase? ANd for a dare??"

"Yeah," Yuka said calmly.

"Yuka-chan, that's crazy!" Eri cried. "They'll get in trouble if they're caught!"

"Yuka-san," Rin said quietly. "YOu know we can't..."

"Oh, you're scared?" Yuka said, in a total OOC fashion. "I can understand if you're scared..."

"We're not scared!" Sango snapped.

"Prove it!" Yuka snapped back.

Eri, Ayumi, Kagome, and Rin stared at Yuka, who was acting like a diffrent person. Not the sweet, but nosy girl, but some one else. Only Sango was oblivious, probably because her pride was attacked.

"Fine!" Sango shouted, taking both Kagome and Rin by the arm and dragging them into the house.

When the trio disappeared into the house, Yuka fell to her knees, with a dazed expression, muttering under her breath, "...Shikon no Tama...three peices...around their necks..." She then fell back, but not before whispering, "...hell..."

Ayumi and Eri barely managed to catch Yuka when she fell back, each with worried looks.

~*~

"We should stick together," Sango said, when they walked in and closed the door. "Not that this place is haunted, but you have to admit, it is creepy. Plus we don't know this place."

"Sango-chan," Rin whimpered. "Maybe we should turn around and go back. Yuka-chan...she...just can't be in her right mind..."

"She called us a coward!" Sango snapped. "We're no cowards! Besides," she added as an afterthought, "this isn't a bad place to explore."

"Sango!" Kagome hissed. "We are trespassing!"

"I am well aware, Kagome-chan," Sango said stiffly. "All we have to do is find a cruddy vase and get the hell out of here."

"Sango...I don't like this at all!" Kagome said hurriedly. "I mean, I got a bad feeling about this!" She fingered her peice of the pretty pink jewel hanging around her neck, which seemed to glimmer. "I have a bad feeling, I mean it!"

"We're here to find a stupid vase," Sango said. "HOw hard can that be? I bet there's millions of vases in this place!"

"Fine!"

Sango, Kagome and Rin soon found out how hard it was to find a vase. There seemed to be none whatsoever in the house. The place was in serious need of dusting and the paint on the walls were starting to peel.

What they found weird was the "western-ness" of the house. While the outside looked entirely Asian, the inside was built western style. It was odd, but none of the girls were into questioning such a thing at the moment. They were more keen on find the vase and get the heck out of there.

Passing by a hallway, Kagome stopped at a door. She didn't know why, but something drawn her into the room. She stepped into another dusty room, but it was a bit diffrent. On the wall accross the bed was a painting of a young woman, who looked eerily like Kagome.

A bit freaked at the discovery, she closed the door silently and turned to follow Sango and Rin.

But only to find them gone.

Panicked, she frantically looked around. She stopped dead in her tracks when up above her, there was a few thuds and shouts. Male shouts. She stood still, too frighten to move. She was scared beyond imagination. Questions swam through her head, like: Why were there be shouts from males, when the only inhabidants should be females?

Too frighten to noticed her glowling peice of the jewel around her neck.

~*~

"Sango-chan! Where's Kagome-chan?" Rin asked nervously. "She's gone!"

"Nani??" Sango nearly shouted. "What do you mean she's gone!? She was right behind us a minute ago!"

"Maybe she--" Rin trailed off when she heard thuds a few floors up and shouts. 

Sango and Rin stood frozen, staring at the nearby staircase in horror, as if daring something to come down it. 

Rin was scared beyond belief. The house itself was creepy enough, and the thuds and shouts were bad enough.

Sango, on the other hand, was a bit creeped, but suspected Kagome had something to do with it. I mean, ghosts don't exist right? Right.

Sango's eye twitched a bit. She could've sworn she felt something on her backside. SHe was startled out of her thoughts when Rin screamed, and ran blindly into a nearby room.

"Rin!" Sango called. She was about to go after Rin, but something was touching her butt, a hand...

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed, turning around to smack whoever dared to do such a leachery act. And right at her feet was a person, a man, who was dressed as a Buddha priest, with a big red handprint on his cheek, all swirly-eyed. ANd the funny thing was, all his colors were a bit faded looking. His skin, hair, clothes, all the colors looked like they faded a bit. It might be because he was a bit transparent looking.

"GHOST!!!" Sango screamed. Running up the stairs. "HENTAI GHOST!!! KYAAA!"

Okay, Sango knew ghosts didn't exist, but she couldn't help it. One look at the transparent priest was good enought to change Sango's mind, since his hand did feel real, despite the fact it was where it shouldn't be.

~*~

Rin jumped when she heard Sango's little outburst, and quickly fading footsteps. Rin slumped against the door, terrified, biting her bottom lip as she looked around the room, her eyes accostoming to the dark room. There was something on the futon...she knew there was. 

Her suspicion was proven correct when the candle on the table next to the futon was lit, to reveal a white haired man, who, like the monk she barely caught sight of, was slightly transparent, and the colors were a bit faded.

And to think she thought there was no way she could be more frighten than she already was. 

To be Continued...

AN: So, how'd you like it? Hate it? Like it? Constructive critisim needed? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks. ^_^

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	2. Perverted Monks and Demons

AN: Okay, I had more reviews than expected. Why? I don't know. *shrugs* I can't complain.

Answers and comments to reviewers at bottom.

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Two: Perverted Monks and Demons

It took awhile for Kagome to get the guts into moving again. Th screams of "Hentai" and a smacking sound got Kagome moving again, anxious to see if Sango was alright. It couldn't have been Rin, she was softer and didn't hit people. Sango? She's beat the crap out of them.

The glow of her peice of the jewel died down, but it was still there, a faint pink. But Kagome was too interested in finding Sango and find out what the heck she meant by a "hentai ghost". A prank, maybe?

After a bit of exploring with renew courage, she gave up looking for Sango and Rin. Maybe she should snatch a futon and get the heck out of there? Maybe...the thought was beyond tempting.

Although, she thought, a bit of exploring couldn't hurt. Wasn't that what Sango said?

She opened a door partially, before she forcefully pulled in against her will, a hand over her mouth. She couldn't see the hand, but it felt like it had long sharp nails.

Stuggling against her captor, Kagome went into a debate with herself whether to attack him or not. She could elbow him, but would he let her go? If he did, would he be able to capture her? If he did, would he hurt her?

Deciding to take her chance, shoved her elbow as hard as she could to her captor's stomach, who let go rbief from surprise of the attack. Kagome managed to get of of his arms and to the door, before it was slammed shut and she was facing almost glowing amber eyes.

And what she could see of his face in the dark, he didn't look too happy.

~*~

Sango, panting heavily, was climbing up the stiars to the top floor, before flopping down onto her back. Before today, Friday October 17, at around 4 o'clock, she had been convinced there was no such thingsw as ghosts. Now, about a half an hour later, she was very much convinced ghosts exist, and they can be very much perverted.

"Hello there," said a cheerful male voice at her feet.

Sango immediatly jumped to her feet and started backing away from the same ghost thing she had smacked earlier...funny how she could actually smack a ghost...

"Aaaaw, don't run!" the ghost exclaimed, frantically waving his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Sango raised an eyebrow. He was doing a pretty bad job not scaring her...I mean, who wouldn't be frighten of a ghost who al of sudden popped out of nowhere and started rubbing your butt?

"Okay, I'll admit, I didn't do very well on that," he continued, leaning on his staff slightly. "I just want one decent human conversation with someone who wouldn't beat the crap out of me for stress relief!"

So he had companions? More of a reason to jump out of the window a few feet away...

"I apologize for such a greeting," he continued on, his eyes never leaving hers. "I was very rude. For my actions, I don't deserve to be in the presence of such a lovely young lady."

Sango could feel her cheeks heat up a bit. First he scared, touched her, and now he was giving out compliments? What's next, is he's gonna ask her to bear his child?

"I do however, have a favor to ask you. I'll be forever in your debt if you do."

Jump out the window and never com back again? Sure, that would work for her...

"Would you please," he said, and grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes, " accept the honor of bearing my child?"

....

....

....

....

"NANI??????"

~*~

RIn stepped back a bit, biting her bottom lip nervously, wondering how fast she could open and bolt out the door and through the front. But it was really hard to think when there was what looked like a ghostly image of a bishounen in the room in front of you staring intently at you.

"Who, are you?" he asked in a low voice, his gaze never leaving her.

"R-r-r-ri-i-in-n," Rin stuttered, looking down intently at her shoes, which were becoming highly interesting. Oooh, she never realized how shiny the buckle was her shoe! And such an interesting gold color, too.

"What, are you doing here?"

"..." Rin didn't say anything as she looked the toher way, and continued to chew her lip nervously. The last thing she really neeeded was to get caught trespassing into a house that is not hers, get lost, and find a guy that looked like he jumped out of samurai movie.

The man stood up causing RIn to jump slightly. He reaglly walked up to the door, his eyes never leaving Rin, but they did when he opened the door. "Follow me," he said, his eyes finally leaving her, walking up the stairs with that bored expression plastered onto his face.

Rin nodded mutely and followed him up the stairs. She had a sudden urge to follow him anyways.

~*~

Kagome backed off a little, a bit scared. Okay, she was downright terrified. But hey, who wouldn't be terrified of totally random person pulling you into a room and then looked like he was gonna rip you to shreds?

"What," he started slowly, growling in what she noticed was in a rather doglike way, "are you doing here, bitch?"

"Bitch?" Kagome questioned, with renew courage. "First you pull me into this room, scare the crap out of me, and call me a bitch?"

"I said," he repeated, more irritated, "what are you doing here?"

"I...uh...um...umm..." Kagome murmured, turning away. "I really don't know."

"What??" he barked, causing Kagome to jump and face him. He really did bark. "You don't know??"

"Okay, okay, okay," Kagome said hurriedly. "Somehow we got into an argument about this house, and a friend of mine, Yuka-chan, dared my best friend, Sango-chan, to bring back a cruddy vase or something. So naturally, she didn't turn it down when her pride was attacked, and she dragged me and Rin-chan here." What's that twitching on his head?

"That's it!?" he said in a disbeleiving tone. "You're trespassing and invaded my room to find a vase??"

"This is your room??" Kagome nearly shrieked.

"Answer my question!" he snapped.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted. "I don't know how I got talked into this, okay?"

He turned his peircing gaze to the door before he jumped behind Kagome. ANd when he landed, the door opened and there stood a tall regal looking man with well kept white hair and pointed ears, kinda like an elf. And peeking in behind him was...

"RIN!" Kagome shouted, as Rin squeezed through the new stranger and the doorframe, and they embraced into a hug.

"Kagome-chan! I thought you died or something!" Rin said. "Are you okay?"

"A bit peeved," she sent a glance to the first guy, "but okay."

"Now, that the little emotional charade is over," the second guy said in a bored tone, causing Kagome to glare at him, "care to tell me what you are doing in my house?"

"A damn vase," the first one mumbled. "They're here for some damn vase. Where did Miroku put them?"

The second one raised a delicate eyebrow.

"How else are they gonna go and leave forever?" the first one snapped. 

"After all that time, you're turning down the chance to see another person?" 

The first boy, who Kagome now realized had kawaii puppy ears, sent a glare her way.

"I see what you mean," the second said, glancing at Kagome. "Let's find the stupid monk and the other girl. Inuyasha, stop sulking."

Inuyasha just glared, and his ears twitched. Kagome fought the urge to touch them. "Fine, Sesshoumaru-niichan."

"Don't push it," was all Sesshoumaru said when he climbed up the staircase.

"Follow him," Inuyasha said, shoving both the girls up the stairs.

Rin nodded and silently climbed the stairs. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, before sticking her nose up in the air in a haughty manner before she unwilling followed Rin, Inuyasha following.

~*~

"Oh nothing," Miroku said, letting go of Sango's hand and dusting of the nonexistent dirt on his clothes. "It's a question I ask every lovely young girls I meet." The monk leaned foward towards Sango. "But for you I'm willng to mean it."

Sango growled and tried to smack him, but her hand went through him.

"Oh," he said, closing his eyes. "You can't touch me half the-"

He was interupted by Sango, who sent a candle to his head.

"-time...?" he finished, his eyes all swirly. "Agh..."

"Stupid bozou," a voice muttered behind Sango, causing her to jump and turn around. There were men, with odd features, and Kagome and Rin smiling brightly.

"Rin-chan! Kagome-chan!" Sango squealed loudly, causing Inuyasha to wince, and Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes dangerously. "Uh..."

"Don't," Inuyasha snapped, "do that again!"

"Okay..." Sango murmured, shuffling her feet. "Sorry..."

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked, pointing to an unconcious Miroku, who now is not.

Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and gazed into her. "Will you acept the honor of bearing my child?"

"Eh?" Kagome asked in a freaked out sorta way.

Next thing the poor girl knew, Inuyasha had kicked Miroku into a wall.

"Damn bozou!" Inuyasha snarled. "There's no time to be stupid and perverted! Where'd you put those damn vases!"

"Why?" The girls jumped at Miroku's fast recovery.

"So they can get out of here!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why uou would enjoy such lovely women's company such as these girls is- beyond-" Miroku looked at Kagome. "Oh."

"Why is it that you want to get rid of me so much!" Kagome snapped. "Especially if you look at me??"

"Bad memories," was all Miroku said, before he walked up to the last staircase. "Follow me. The vases are up here."

Sango nodded, not before glaring daggers at Miroku. Kagome just scowled and stomped after him. Rin smiled and nodded.

~*~

"You know, Kagome's got a point, Houshi-sama," Sango said when the were in the attic. "Why do you not mind Kagome leaving?"

"It's not that," Miroku said quietly. "I'm sure Kagome-sama is quite a lovely person in the inside, but she greatly resembles someone we do not want to be reminded of."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"It's a long story, and I really only know one thing," Miroku answered. "Your resemblence to Kikyou-mikosama would not appreciated. Inuyasha-sama has it hard, so don't mind him, Kagome-sama. Actually, don't mind him or Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama may be colder to you because of your resemblence to Kikyou-mikosama. As for Inuyasha-sama, just ignore him."

"What's with 'lord'?" Rin asked.

"They're sons of a great Demon Lord. After five hundred years, it's still a habit to call them 'lord'. Plus it's annoys Lord Inuyasha greatly, and it may take his mind off of you for awhile, Kagome-sama." He picked up a rather pretty blue vase and gave it to Sango. "Here's your vase."

"Agraito," Sango said, taking the case, and giving Miroku a small bow, which he took advantage of. "HENTAI!" *SMACK!*

~*~

"Houshi-sama," Sesshoumaru growled. "That better not be my vase!"

Miroku laughed nervously and gave Sango a rather beautiful gold colored vase, and took the blue. "Eh heh, sorry Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I guess we'll be leaving now," Sango said.

Miroku sighed sadly. "Such good company wasted."

"Maybe we could come back..." Rin suggested quietly.

"Rin!" Sango gasped. "Why would we visit his pervert?"

"I meant Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama," Rin squeaked. "Maybe him too...I mean, if no one minds..."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and Inuyasha screamed, "Fuck no!"

"It's settled!" Miroku said enthusiastically. "Come back as soon as you can. You can keep that vase too, if you want..."

Kagome shook her head. "We'll bring it back. I've been wondering, how can you be solid one minute and not the next?"

"Good question!" Miroku replied. "I'll tell you next time. You wanted to be home in time for dinner...?"

"Oh yeah!" Sango shouted. "I gotta go! Bye!"

Sango, Kagome, and Rin waved goodbye walking off to the direction to their homes. Miroku was waving back, Sesshoumaru looked bored and too regal to wave, and Inuyasha was scowling and pitting out the most colorful language you'll ever hear.

To be Continued...

AN: End chapter two. I got five damn reviews in one day. DO you have any idea of how much I was in shock? Five reviews! I wasn't even expecting a review! God...

Replies: 

FluffyLuver4Eva : Thanks! And you're my first reviewer! Yes, the hentai ghost is Miroku. -_- He never learns...

Anti [.] Poptarts : Thanks. Inuyasha still in love with Kikyou? No, not in this. I really don't like Kiykou much, especially when she's dead. But she will appear.

P-Chan, Cookie : Sure, and Thanks!

I.D. : What do you mean? I got five reviews in one day. That's good enough for me! It's more than I expected...

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	3. Reincarted Prietess? As if

AN: Damn, I have alot of reviews. In all honesty, I wasn't even expecting one yet. Heh, I can't complain, at all! 

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Three: Reincarnated Prietess? As if

Since the next day was the weekend, and the girls had aboslutely nothing to do, they decided to pay the ghosts a visit. Sango kept the vase in a shoebox under her bed since Yuka had yet to see the vase.

The girls had packed some snacks to eat if they got hungry there. If there was any food at the house, there was no doubt it was over 500 years old. 

Swing her bag, Sango was humming, listening to a walkman she had brought. She had also brought a bat to hit Miroku with he decided to touch her friends. Yep, she was that protective of them.

Rin and Kagome, however, only brought snacks and a book or two. They didn't need to worry about anything, not even the perverted monk. They knew exactly what it was for.

It was a rather gorgeous day, sunny and completely cloudless. And the tempature was just perfect for them, as they walked along.

"Kagome!"

Sango paused her walkman and took off her head phones as she and the other girls turned around to see Kouga, Kagome's-boyfriend-wanna-be. 

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga said as he walked up to Kagome. He sniffed, then narrowed his eyes slightly. "ARe you going somewhere?"

"..." the girls paused and looked at each other. Should they tell and get laughed at? Or should they lie? 

Sango had made the decision when she cleared her throat and said, "We're off to the mall."

"Oh really?" Kouga said cheerfully. "Mind if I join you?"

"Ah, gomen Kouga-kun," Kagome said. "But we were planning for an all girls' day. YOu know, no one but us three, well except maybe Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka..."

"Oh, I get the picture," Kouga said, looking rather depressed. "I guess I'll see you at school..."

"Uh...yea..." Kagome murmured, as Kouga passed her, his arm brushing against hers. "See you at school..."

Once he was out of sight, Sango said, "What's up with him?"

"He sniffed," said Rin. "It's like he can smell someone else on you, Kagome-chan."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "He couldn't smell a chocolate chip cookie if it was an inch away from his nose."

"Maybe," Sango said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. 

"Should we continue on?" Rin asked, smiling cheerfully. She had no idea why. She was just cheerful.

"Sure," Sango agreed. "Walking helps me think."

Kagome nodded, her thoughts elsewhere. She could really go for some oden...

~*~

The girls strolled up to the door and just walked in. Sango stopped and stood still after she closed the door, bat in hand, growling.

"HENTAI!" *SMACK!*

Kagome sweatdropped and Rin looked down in pity at the fallen monk, who had a bat implanted in his face, with a pissed Sango hovering over him. Will he ever learn? Was this the reason why he was dead?

A muttering Inuyasha came around the corner ti drag Miroku away, stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowed, sniffing.

"Huh? Inuyasha? What's wro-" Kagome paused when Inuyasha leaned over her sniffing her. "Inuyasha?"

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, who had recovered already and was peeling the bat off his face.

"Wolf youkai," Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kagome, who looked 100% confused.

"Wolf youkai?" asked Sesshoumaru, who had just entered the scene, in a bored voice.

"You've been in contact with a wolf youkai this morning," Inuyasha said in a low voice to Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I have?"

"But that's impossible!" Sango nearly shouted. "Kagome hasn't touched anyone except me, Rin, her family, and just a tad bit with Kouga!"

"Maybe this Kouga person is a youkai?" Miroku suggested, doing a really stupid thing--giving Sango her bat back and groping her. The bat was once again inplanted on his face. 

"It makes the most sense," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Youkai's exist?" Rin asked curiously.

"Oh course," Miroku said once again peeling the bat off his face. "Don't you know? Sesshoumaru-sama is a youkai, or was...Inuyasha's a hanyou...but I guess that's close enough."

"Hanyou?"

"I'm half youkai, okay!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't mind him," Miroku said cheerfully. "He's just mad he lost to Sesshoumaru..."

"I did not loose to him!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring daggers at the smiling monk.

"You did, so shut up," Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice.

"Alright, Nii-chan!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Nii-chan! I-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshoumaru, who made a swipe with her clawlike nails, and soon got into a fight with him.

"Don't mind them," Miroku said. "They're always fighting. When they were alive, they used to try and kill each other. I guess they kinda gave up on that now that they're dead..."

"Mr. Miroku, I was wandering," Rin said, "how did you die?"

Miroku opened his mouth, then closed it, and then said with a thoughtfull expression. "I really don't know. I mean, I wake up one morning to find that I'm still lying in my bed, but I'm not. I guess it had something to do Inuyasha, I mean Sesshoumaru knows as much as you do on how he suddenly isn't alive anymore. As for dog-boy," Miroku shrugged, "he seems to know, but he won't talk about it.

"But I do have my suspicions that it involves Inuyasha's seal and Kikyou's mysterious death."

"Exactly who is Kikyou?" Kagome asked. "And what do you mean 'seal'?"

"Ahh, Kikyou is a powerful miko," Miroku answered. "Inuyasha and Kikyou used to be friends, but I guess something happened to them that broke them apart. As for Inuyasha's seal, I'm not too sure. That idiot doesn't tell me anything!"

"And Kagome looks like this Kikyou person?" Sango said, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, but Kikyou looked a bit older, more darker look, and her hair was straighter," Miroku said. "Other than that, uncanny resemblence."

"I wonder why..." Rin murmured to herself, but Miroku heard it.

"I have an idea, but no way to prove it," Miroku said. When the girls looked at him, he said, "Maybe Kagome-sama is a reincarnation of Kikyou?"

"No way! I can't be a reincarnation of a powerful miko!" Kagome protested. "Wouldn't I have to have some miko powers?"

"Yes...but..." Miroku trailed off the smacked himself on the forehead. "I know now! INUYASHA!!" he called. "I NEED YOU TO STOP FIGHTING SESSHOUMARU FOR A SEC!"

The two siblings stopped fighting and started glaring at Miroku, who dared to interupt their fight.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Come over," Miroku said.

Glaring warily at the monk, Inuyasha walked to them.

"Now, Kagome-sama, what do you say to a dog when you want it to sit?" Miroku asked, turning to look at Kagome.

"Osuwari-AHH!" Kagome let out a small scream when Inuyasha fell flat on his face at her feet, and started spitting out colorful words.

Inuyasha lifted his face from the floor. "What the hell? What was that for, wench?"

"My name is not wench!" Kagome snapped. "Not bitch, not you, not girl! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

"Stop your lover's quarrel for a sec would ya?" Miroku asked irrated.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, and got to his feet, his glare never leaving the monk. The said pervert sweatdropped and back away nervously. And in a quick flash, the half dog demon was beating the crap out of Miroku.

"So you are Kikyou's reincarnation," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence as the watch Inuyasha nearly kill the monk. "Only that wench was able to do that."

"But how-why?" Kagome asked. "Why was she able to do that?"

"The rosary around his neck," Sesshoumaru answered simply. He looked at her, and his eyes settled on the jewel peice hanging from around her neck. "Where'd you get that?"

"Get what?" Kagome asked. She held up the pink jewel peice. "This?"

"Is that the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked curiously, walking up to his older half brother, leaving a beaten Miroku behind. "But I thought the jewel was round..."

"I didn't know the Shikon no Tama was real," Rin said, pulling out her peice. "We found a pink jewel in the attic, and it broke into three peices, so we ended up keeping it..."

"What proof do you have if it's the Shikon no Tama or not?" Sango questioned.

"There's no proof we can give you," Sessshoumaru answered boredly. "The jewel gives youkai power, but at the same time drive them insane. It's the jewel of power, and able to give wishes. But they always turn out bad. The jewel needs to be constantly purified. Having those with you will cause trouble in the future."

"Why?" Sango continued to question. "What's it gonna do, turn into a dragon and eat us?"

"No, it attracts demons who are power hungry," Inuyasha answered. "Where the hell did you find it?"

"In the attic at my house," Kagome answered. 

"Do you live in a shrine?" Miroku asked, who always seemed to make a speedy recovery. 

"Yes."

"Is the shrine next to Inuyasha's Forest?"

"Inuyasha has a forest?"

"No, not really. Let's try this again:Is the shrine next to a forest? Does it have the God Tree and an old dry well?"

"Uh...yeah."

"That explains it," Miroku said, grinning. "Your shrine used to hold the Shikon no Tama back in the Sangoku Jidai."

"Mr. Inuyasha," RIn said. "I was wondering,--why is there a forest named after you?"

Miroku leaned in, eager to hear the answer, and Sesshoumaru sent a curious glace towards his younger brother. Apparently, they didn't know either.

"That's none of your buisness!" Inuyasha snapped, storming up the stairs.

"Why that no good jerk--!!!" Kagome muttered.

"Must have been a sensitive subject?" Sango suggested.

"We have the right to know!" Miroku whined. "If it involves our death, it is too Sesshoumaru and my buisness! He doesn't tell us ANYTHING!!!"

"Stupid hanyou..." Sesshoumaru muttered. "Stupid idiot...dumb little bastard of a brother..."

"He hasn't told you guys yet?" Rin asked.

"Why do you think we're complaining??" Miroku asked in a whiny voice. "Why, why, why??? We just overheard the forest being called 'Inuyasha's Forest'!"

The three girls looked at each other. It was weird, they'll have admit, waking up and finding out you died, you had idea why, you think it's because of you're friend/brother, and he won't tell you why for 500 years. 

It was perfectly cleared Miroku and Sesshoumaru were in the dark about the whole ideal, and they flat out hated it. 

However, Kagome wasn't plan on being in the dark for 500 years.

~*~

As the weeks passed on, the girls find themselves more and more around the ancient house. Despite being perverted, Miroku was a fun person to be around with, and was incredibly nice. Sesshoumaru was always around when the girls were over, but he doesn't say much. Inuyasha on the other hand, spent most of his time on his own, but he did occasionally play games with them. 

Miroku told the girls a bit about their "ghostly" condition. They were solid, but they could go through solid objects at will. SO they key to smacking Miroku when he groped them was to hit him as fast as they can. Afterall, you wouldn't want your hands to go through him!

Yuka was estastic when the girls showed her the vase, and then started to act a bit weird, but the girls didn't see her much, so they didn't notice.

The group was currently playing monoply, with Sesshoumaru clearly winning.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." Sango place her peice, which happened to be a shoe, on the space she was supposed to be at. "Ah, damnit!"

"You landed on Park Place," Sesshoumaru said, holdin ghis hand out. "1500 'dollars'."

"Damn," Sango muttered. She just tossed him all her cash. "All I have is 1498 dollars, so I'm broke and in debt."

Sesshoumaru smirked, and started counting his money out loud which was getting on everyone's nerves.

It was Rin's turn. "So I land on Oriental Ave.. Who owns that place?"

"I did," Sango muttered. 

"Well then, here!" Rin replied, handing Sango six dollars. 

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "The money you gave me was two 'dollars' short."

Sango growled in annoyance. "Give me a break! I'm bankrupt here!"

"Aw, Sango, darling! I am willing to donate some money to help a lovely woman such as yourself!" Miroku exclaimed, taking Sango's hand.

"Go away, perv!" Sango said irratated, slapping Miroku's hands away. "I just have to wait for my turn and go past start and I won't be bankrupt!"

"I am still waiting for my two 'dollars'," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why do you need two bucks so badly!" Inuyasha snapped. "YOu got more money on you than the rest of us put together!"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome commanded. "And lets just continue the game!"

"I AM CALM!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then stop shouting!" Kagome snapped.

"I AM NOT SHOUTING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"OSUWARI!" 

*BAM!* 

"^&*@#$^#*@$*^*#$^@#*$^&#!!!!!!!"

"Ahh..." Miroku said. "Young love!"

"MIROKU, YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, and started to chase the frighten monk around.

In other words, they had a perfectly normal carefree day.

To be Continued...

AN: Ack, 17 reviews and counting.In two days too. I never thought so much people would like the story. It makes me wonder exactly how much reviews I'll get when I finish the story.

FanFiction.Net:

micheal : Thanks...?

kin (desertmoon221@yahoo.com) : Thanks! I will write more!

Azn-anime, lindy*girl, rain, ElectricRain : Thanks!

Morlana : Everything will be explained at one point in the story.

I.D. : No problem! Everyone makes mistakes. 

Athar-Luna : Funny? I really don't write comedy well. But when I read my work, I find it is a bit funny...And don't worry! Each couple would get a turn!

Melissa (sesshoumarusgirl1234562003@yahoo.com) : You liked my story that much? Geeze, All these reviews in two days, and this is my first Inuyasha fanfic! Yes, I'll email you, though I don't think I can memerize your email...

Teo : Kikyou isn't my ultimate favorite character. But you do have a point there. I like Miroku, and he can be pretty funny. The reason why they're dead and the deal with Kikyou will be revealed later. Only Inuyasha knows and he isn't telling anyone, yet.Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kinda gave up on killing each other. Afterall, alot can happen in 500 years. Miroku might get someone to bear his child. And as Miroku says in chapter two, it's a question he asks all the young lovely girls he meets.

MediaMiner.Org:

bise b, inususu, kahn : Thanks!

mandi-chan : Thanks! As for the grammar and spelling, English isn't my greatest subject, so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes, also the fact I can't spot my mistakes well. I will be scanning through my stories for mistakes.

Read and Review!

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	4. Just Another Christmas

AN: Hello again! Just read the story.

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Four: Just Another Christmas

It was snowing lightly in Tokyo, and three girls were out christmas shopping. They were carrying a bunch of bags and were sitting on benches.

"Well, I got Souta, Kaachan, and Jiichan, and even Buyo something," Kagome said, looking over her bags. "I got your presents ages ago, not much, but I'm out of ideas."

"Really Kagome, you really don't need to get me anything!" Sango protested. "Maybe we should get the guys' something...?"

"Maybe!" Rin squealed. "What do you think they'll like?"

"A swimsuit magazine for Miroku," Sango said automatically.

"With nothing but pictures of Sango in swimsuits," Kagome added dryly.

"Kagome!" Sango growled, as Kagome and Rin burst into giggles. "That's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Rin said inbetween giggles. "What do you think Sesshoumaru-sama would like?"

"A kiss?" Sango suggested.

Rin blushed. "Seriously!"

"I dunno! I got Inuyasha's present all planned out!" Kagome said, grinning.

"What?" Rin and Sango asked.

"Ten owsuaris," Kagome said.

"Oooh, I'll bet he'll love it," Sango said dryly.

"He deserves it!" Kagome said lightly. "For all those times he called me a bitch, wench, and was a flat out jerk." She scowled. "I hate him..."

"Sure you do," Sango said absently, making Kagome scowl at her. "Why don't we drop by for a visit?"

"Sure, I need to pick up that Monoply game I left behind," Kagome agreed. "Souta wants it back, and he's been demanding me to tell him where it is."

"Well, then come on!" Sango shouted, picking up her bags. "To the pervert and his and his physocatic friends!"

"Perverts?"

Sango sighed, Rin's shoulder slumped, and Kagome was mentally whining. Hojo had heard Sango and seen Kagome. Peachy, huh?

Kagome smiled forefully, and said, "What do you mean, Hojo-kun?"

"Sango said something about perverts," Hojo said. "I-"

"Perverts? Oh Sango-chan must've meant...um...uh..." Kagome stuttered.

Sango decided to save Kagome's life. "I meant Miroku-kun."

Kagome and Rin looked at Sango, who continued.

"Miroku-kun's visiting town and we enjoy visiting him. He's a pervert--sorta. He just likes to look at pictures. He's completely harmless otherwise." Sango said. If he knew who Miroku-'kun' really was, he'd know that was a flat out lie. Even if he did, he proabably wouldn't know. He isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, and he never will be.

"Come on!" Sango said, linking her arms with Rin and Kagome. "We have to see Miroku-kun." With that, she dragged the girls off, leaving a confused Hojo.

~*~

"You think he fell for it?" Rin asked, when they left the mall.

"Of course!" Kagome answered. "Not be mean to him or anything, but he's really dense."

"And boring!" Sango added. "Isn't that the first thing you said when you came back from a date with him?"

Well, yeah..." Kagome trailed off and looked ahead at the snow covered sidewalk. "Boring..."

Rin and Sango looked at each other. "She's doing it again..." Rin said.

"Kagome-chan, knock it off!" Sango snapped. "We're not going to save you if you walk into the middle of the road!"

"Mmm," Kagome replied, thinking about nothing except how much of a jerk Inuyasha was. And how cute his ears was. And how his eyes seemed to glow in the dark. How insensitive he was. In other words, she was thinking of him.

Sango sighed and grabbed the back of Kagome's coat to stop her from walking out into the middle of the street. "Kagome! Stop daydreaming!"

"Huh? Wha?" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by Sango's annoyed shouts.

"I said stop daydreaming, dammit!" Sango snapped. "Daydream in your house of something."

Kagome felt her cheeks, which were pretty warm for being out in the snow. "I was NOT daydreaming!" Who'd daydream about a insensitive, arragont, rude, no good jerk like Inuyasha? "I HATE HIM!!"

"Ahhh...so this is what it's about?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Kagome was getting flustered. What was Sango talking about?

Sango, of course, had meant Inuyasha. Ever since the their first encounter with the said ghost, Kagome had been rambling on and on about how much of a jerk Inuyasha was, and how she hated him.

But as she once told Rin, she had a feeling that it would change soon. She would bet her house that it would.

When they entered the house, they knew something was amiss. First off, Miroku, and sometimes Sesshoumaru, was always at the door waiting for them. Second off, they was screams, loud protests, thuds, and growling coming from the floor above them. They never had such a welcome. And they were rather curious what the boys were up to.

Well, Kagome was, until she fell over and found Inuyasha ontop of her. Inuyasha immediately got off of Kagome and went to attack his older half-brother who just seemed to phase into existance near them the exact moment Inuyasha seemed to fall out of nowhere.

Miroku was on the stair case, yelling for them to stop. "INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU! STOP FIGHTING!! ACK! NO INUYASHA!! DON'T KNOCK THE DOORS OVER! SESSHOUMARU--WHO'S DAMN FUTON WAS THAT?"

The two demons, however, paid no attention to Miroku whatso ever. Kagome however, was fuming at the fact Inuyasha knocked her over, and didn't even say a wrod to her! How rude!

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha landed face first into the ground, and Sesshoumaru's out stretched hands missed. The full demon toppled over slightly, a bit surprised.

"Damnit! Bitch, what was that for!" Inuyasha snapped, peeling his face off the floor.

"That was for knocking me over!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "I hate you. It's all because you shoved me!"

"You shouldn't have destroyed my room," Sesshoumaru said stiffly. "Take your anger out on your own room."

"That's what this is about?" Sango asked. She was a bit annoyed at the fact that the two brothers fight over everything. She couldn't imagine being here when they were alive. "I swear, you two act like children!"

"Eh heh," Miroku walked nervously over to Sango, and tapped her shoulder. "That's going a bit far, isn't it?"

"You're lucky I don't hit girls," Inuyasha muttered, more to himself.

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother. "You're such a pest."

Inuyasha growled and got into yet another fight with Sesshoumaru. Miroku was horrified with all the damage they were making.

"NO NONONONONONONONO!!!!! STO--SHIT! YOU BROKE MY DOOR AGAIN!!! GRR STOP IT BEFORE YOU DESTRO--GET OUT OF MYOUGA'S ROOM!!! NONONONO!!! NO, SESSHOUMARU, DON'T!!! ACK, YOU BROKE THE WINDOW!!!"

The girls' had witnessed some of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's fight, but this one was bit worse than the previous ones. The last time they fought, they didn't break anything.

"NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE SCROLLS! ANYTHING BUT THE SCROLLS!" Miroku cried. "DON'T TOUCH THE SCROLLS!!!"

Sango looked at Rin. "I never knew he had such good lungs." Rin nodded.

"I don't have time for this!" Kagome said irratably. "Miroku! WHere did you put the Monoply game?"

"It's in Inuyasha's room---NO!! I SAID NOT THE SCROLLS!!!"

Kagome sighed, and head up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. Why was the game there, anyways? Oh, well, she'd ask later.

She noticed when she opened the door that the thuds and shouts from the floor below had stop. She shrugged and walked, and saw Inuyasha lying on a futon in the middle of the room.

"Your damn game is in the closest," Inuyasha said, not bothering to even look at her.

"How did you get so fast-?" Kagome asked, in pure awe.

"It's one of the many advantages of a demon I get," Inuyasha answered slowly.

"That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Inuyasha said, getting up to his feet. He then motioned Kagome foward. Kagome blinked and shot him a confused look, but she did walk up to him.

"Stay here," he said, as he walked past her and out the door. His actions were followed by thuds, and Inuyasha shouting, "Miroku you bastard! What do you think you're doing!!!"

"He doesn't listen does he?" she heard Sango said. It must've been Sango, she was always around him.

"Keh," That had to be Inuyasha. He walked back in muttering to himself, "Stupid bozou. What's his problem?"

"You want your game?" he asked, looking at her. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha started to go through his things, making a rather big mess. Most of the items, she noticed, were really old. There was alot of old fashioned clothes, an old sword, and blocks of wood, each having smeared writing on it.

Kagome picked up a block, she wasn't able to make out much, except the name 'Sesshoumaru'. "What the heck are these for?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up from his search. "Oh, that was centuries ago."

"I know. What does it say?" Kagome asked.

"It varies. I think that one was the one where I wrote about how much I wished Sesshoumaru was dead," Inuyasha mused. He pulled out the box containing the Monoply game. "Here it is."

"How'd it get there?" Kagome asked, taking the game from him.

"Dunno, I bet it's Miroku's doing," Inuyasha answered. "He must've been 'reorganizing' my room again."

"Oh," Kagome looked down at the box she was holding as Inuyasha just hastily shoved everything into a corner. "So," she started slowly. "What do you guys do during Christmas?"

"Huh?" INuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're from the Sangoku Jidai," Kagome started to play with her thumbs. "Christmas is a holiday we celebrate this time of the year."

"I hate 'Christmas'," Inuyasha muttered. "There's lots of annoying people singing out there."

"You can here them?" Kagome asked.

"Mhm."

"Well, that's good hearing," Kagome commented. "Well, I gotta go...I still have to finish shopping for presents..."

"Mmmm," was all Inuyasha said as he fell back on his futon.

Kagome took this as her cue to leave.

~*~

"Hey Souta," Kagome greeted when she got home later that day. The girls had done a bit more shopping and got the goys something together. They got Miroku a swim suit magazine, Sesshoumaru a watch, and Inuyasha one of those gadget things that had many dffrent uses, like a knife, pliers, nail file. Kagome rather enjoyed watching Inuyasha try and figure out those things they occasionly bring--gameboys, CD players, and stuff like that.

"Where's Monoply?" Souta demanded, outstretching his arms.

"Here," Kagome dropped the game into his arms. 

"Kagome-neechan, where has this game been?" Souta demanded.

"Nowhere, squirt," Kagome answered, picking her bags up.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell mom you have a boyfriend! And tell her you plan on marrying him!" Souta threatened.

To people who didn't know Mrs. Higurashi, they would've thought the threat was stupid. Ever since Kagome was old enough to date, Mrs. Higurashi had been dreaming of grandchildren.

"Fine, it was at a friend's house," Kagome answered gruffily. "You don't know him, so go away."

"Geee, you don't need to be so grouchy," Souta mumbled, following her up the staircase to go to his room.

Kagome ignored him and slammed the door to her room to wrap the presents to take her mind off of everything except what she was getting for Christmas.

~*~

It was Christmas Eve, and the girls planned to spend all day at the old house and to give the guys their presents.

"Ah, Sango-sama!" Miroku said when he was given his wrapped present. "I can't take it! I haven't even go--oof!" Miroku was cut off by Sango who kicked him.

"Just take the damn thing." she snapped. "I don't care!"

The ordeal between Rin and Sesshoumaru went quietly. However, Kagome didn't see Inuyasha around.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"His room," Miroku answered, as he flipped through the pages in his new magazine. "Nice..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to Inuyasha's room.

To be Continued...

AN: How I wish it was Christmas! I could really go for some presents and candy canes. 

FanFiction.Net:

FluffyLuver4Eva : Kouga does appear. 

Treefrog017 : Thanks. I'm really not much of a writer. I need to work a bit on my spelling and grammar and that kinda junk. But's it great you think highly of the story.

Pan-chan13, Inu-kami : Thanks.

Midnight-Fire : In the story, the jewel could grant wishes, so you could say it can ressurect people. But as Sesshoumaru said in the last chapter, it always turns out bad somehow. Besides, it would only work on Miroku and Sesshoumaru. There's more to their deaths than everyone thinks. As for the Inu/Kag romance, yes it would take a while.

Lil' Chi Chi : Everyone seems to like that line. But I have to admit, I like it too.

Youki Girl : Everything will be explained. It just might take forever.

MediaMiner.Org:

rain, kityasha : Thanks!

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	5. The Moonless Night

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Five: The Moonless Night

Kagome continued up the stairs to Inuyasha's room silently, clutching the small package in her hands. She had no idea why Sango wanted her to give Inuyasha's his present, and quite truthfully, she had a feeling she really didn't want to know.

When she reached Inuyasha's door she knocked. No answer. A bit peeved at Inuyasha for not answering, Kagome continued to knock, until she heard Inuyasha snapped inside, "Go away!"

"But I--" Kagome couldn't finished because Inuyasha yelled, "I thought I said to go away!"

"Fine!" Kagome snapped, throwing the package to the ground. She stormed off to where the others would be, muttering unde her breath about ungrateful jerks. (AN: Guess who?)

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku greeted when she slammed the door open. "I take it didn't go well...?"

Kagome growled and started kicking the wall.

"I take that as yes," Miroku said. "I guess I forgot to warn you..."

"Warn me about what? About how much of an ungrateful, insensitive, egoistic, rude, immature jerk he is???" Kagome snapped.

"Hehe, no," Miroku answered nervously. "Actually, you won't be far off if you thought it was a yes, but Inuyasha's a bit moody today..."

"A BIT???" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't mind Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, looking up from his watch. He had been trying to figure out how to work it. "It's his time of month."

Sango, Rin, and Kagome blinked, looking a bit weirded out.

"Eh heh, it's not exactly as it sounds!" Miroku said. "He just...umm...uh..."

"He what?" Sango asked, poking Miroku. 

"Go on..." Rin said.

"Actually, Inuyasha should be the one telling you..." Miroku trailed off. "It's really none of our buiseness, and if he doesn't want you to know...well it's his desicion..." 

"They'll never know," Sesshoumaru said.

"You've got a point there," Miroku murmured. "But I still say it's up to Inuyasha-sama to decide if they should know or not. I mean, it is about him..."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the monk. "Yes, let's all hope they don't decide to ambush him."

"We're right here, you know!" Sango snapped.

"Of course, Lady Sango!" Miroku said cheerfully, taking her hands. "How can I forget such a lovely young woman such as yourself?"

Sango smacked him. "Shut up!"

"I hope it isn't anything too bad," Kagome said, forgetting her earlier anger at Inuyasha.

"As long as no one's trying to kill him, he's fine," Sesshoumaru said boredly.

"Geee, I really do feel better," Kagome said dryly.

"I do!" Rin said cheerfully.

"I guess we can't go back to our poker marathon," Sango sighed.

"Why don't we just play poker?" Rin suggested. "We won't keep points or anything. We're just playing because there's nothing else to do."

"That's not a bad idea," Miroku agreed. "Who's in the lead anyways?"

"Inuyasha," Sango and Rin chorused.

"I should've known," Miroku sighed. "Anyways, we were going to play poker?"

"Hai!" Rin smiled and pulled out a deck of cards. "I'll deal!"

~*~

They spent most of the day playing card games, like Poker, 21, and even Gold Fish. Sango wanted to do a littl ebit of gambling, and since Sesshoumaru and Miroku had no cash on them, they ended up betting candy.

And so the little group were playing 21, Miroku dealing. He had a bit of trouble at first ("Hit me." *SLAP!* "Ow! What the hell?" "You said 'hit me'."), but after a bit of explaining, groping, and smacking, everything went okay.

"Hit me," Kagome said, never takng her eyes off her cards. Miroku handed her a card, and she groaned. "I'm busted..."

"Hit," Sesshoumaru said. When Sesshoumaru received his card, he said, "Twenty-one."

Everyone else groaned. Sesshoumaru had once again, won. 

"Inu youkai brothers strike again," Miroku muttered. "When one isn't winning, the other one is."

"Sure seems like it, doesn't it?" Rin commented. "We're lucky we don't use real money--I'd loose all my allowance already and Sesshoumaru-sama would be richer than everyone in this house put together."

"Houshi-sama! Deal already!" Sango said impatiently.

"Sure, Lady Sango! Anything for the Goddess of Beauty herself," Miroku said, flashing a charming smile at Sango.

"Shut up and deal," Sango murmured. Her cheeks felt a bit warm.

"Okay!" Miroku said cheerfully, dealing once again. He turned to Rin, "Hit or stay?"

"Monk, shut up," Sesshoumaru growled quietly. "I think I hear or smell something..."

"Now that you mention it, I think something's up," Miroku murmured very quietly, only the Inu Youkai was able to pick up.

Sesshoumaru then abruptly stood up. "We have a visitor outside in the back."

"Does Inuyasha...?" Miroku asked uncertainly.

Sesshoumaru glanced out the window. "He should."

Inuyasha choosed the moment to fall from the ceiling and landed perfectl yon his feet. "Something's outside!" he hissed.

"I know," Sesshoumaru said, annoyed. "Monk, keep the girls inside."

Miroku nodded.

"Why should we stay inside!" Sango whined quietly. "What's out there?"

"We don't quite know," Inuyasha answered gruffily. "So, unless you want to expirence it first hand and most likely get killed, be my guest."

"..." The girls quietly looked at each other. Why would anyone go into the backyard?

They did, however, follow the guys to the back door. Through a window next to the door, they could see a figure out near the woods, surrounded by long, slightly glowing, insect-like things. The figure was walking closer, and closer, until they could almost see it's face.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kikyou smiled at him, and walked up until she was about ten to fifteen in front of the growling hanyou. "So you do remember me," she said lightly. "Not that it really matters."

"I thought you were dead," Miroku said. "I mean, that bottle...it had your ashes in it...right...?"

"Yes, I did die," Kikyou answered. "But I was ressurected..."

"How--?" Miroku asked.

"Soul Stealing Insects," Sesshoumaru answered. "Those things around her...she must be living off of them..."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you never cease to amaze me," Kikyou stated. 

"Why are you here!" Inuyasha snapped.

"The reason why I am here are for me to know, and only me," Kikyou said in a rather haughty manner. "How're you enjoying the sealing spell?"

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were still at the window, huddled up so they could see what was happening. Kikyou looked at them and smirked.

"Why, I didn't know you had live company," she said. "And one that happens to be my clone." she added, glaring at Kagome. 

Inuyasha snorted. "She's your clone, how...?"

Kikyou's face went expressionless. "I really would love to stick around longer, but I have to go now." A spider demon crawled out of the forest went in front of Kikyou. "Kumo, attack."

The spider demon then crawled to Inuyasha with amazing speed, almost hitting Inuyasha when it swung one of it's legs. A bunch more spiders crawled out of the forest and went attacking Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, as he killed another spider demon. He glanced up to the sky. "Shit, why now?"

"Did Kikyou know?" Miroku shouted to Inuyasha, whacking a spider that tried to attack the girls. " Sango! Duck!"

Sango did, just in time too, when a spider shot out sticky white substance.

"No!" Inuyasha answered, barely dodging another spider. 

Kagome watched worriedly, a bit upset she couldn't help. She looked nervously around her ignoring an incoming spider got diced by Sesshoumaru. She stopped at Inuyasha, who seemed to move slower and slower every second.

"Kagome, watch out!" Miroku shouted, making Kagome jump, and barely dodge some sticky white substance a spider demon threw. "Don't touch the white stuff!"

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed, when Inuyasha got hit by the white stuff, covering every inch of him.

Miroku looked to the sky and thought of very colorful phrases. It was dark, and if the moon would be out tonight, it would be hanging in the sky.

Miroku ran to Inuyasha, while Sesshoumaru continue to dice all the spiders that crawled out of the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, trying to pull the white stuff off of his hanyou companion. "Hold still! We're trying to get you out!" He looked at the girls. "They're should be gloves in the second floor, thrid door to your right! I need some help to take this stuff of Inuyasha-sama!"

The blob moved and some growling came from it.

"Who cares about that!" Miroku shouted, and he kicked him. "Girls, hurry up!"

Sango, Kagome, and Rin nodded, and ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

And Miroku continued to pull the white stuff off as fast as he could.

"Which room did he say it was in?" Sango asked hurriedly as they reached the second floor.

"Third to our right!" Rin answered, swinging the door open so they could get in. "The gloves should be here!"

Back outside, Sesshoumaru had finished off the last of the spiders, and was now helping Miroku free his good for nothing brother. 

"Sesshoumaru, how do you think...we'll explain to the girls...?" Miroku asked suddenly.

Sesshoumaru stopped for a second, then continued on. "We'll tell them the truth."

"But..." Miroku was cut off by the taiyoukai.

"They'll figure it out anyways," Sesshoumaru said. "We can try to hide him, but that be a bit useless."

Miroku stayed silent, while he scraped the white stuff from the black hair that was barely visible through the blob. 

The girls got there soon, each holding a pair of gloves, and, with the gloves on, helped them free Inuyasha, not bothering to ask about Inuyasha's diffrent appearances.

~*~

The first thing Inuyasha noticed when he regained conciousness that he slightly damp, like he jumped into a pook of hot water an hour or two ago. The next, he was inside when the last thing he remembered was fighting spider demons, and getting all panicy because of the--shit.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, causing the other person in the room, Kagome, to let out a small scream. Inuyasha ignored her, knowing she wasn't in any trouble, and started to observe his nails and tugging on his black hair. 

"Shit," he said outloud.

"INuyasha?" Kagome said quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's question and looked at her. "What happened? I feel....wet..."

"Yeah, Miroku sprayed you down with hot water to get all that white stuff off," Kagome answered quietly, finding her hands very interesting all of a sudden. She never knew how interesting it was to play with her hands.

"I remember now..." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "I got hit by that disgusting smelly white stuff..."

"Inuyasha, I was wondering...er...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but..." Kagome started nervously. She was kinda hoping he wouldn't yell. "...but...why has your appearance changed?"

Kagome was ready for Inuyasha to get mad at her or something, but all he did was sit crossed legs and folded his arms accross his chest.

"I guess I should tell you. There's no point in hiding it," Inuyasha said. "Since I'm a hanyou, my demon blood wanes, and I become fully human on the new moon."

"That's why Miroku was all jumpy..." Kagome murmured.

"There's more to it," Inuyasha continued. "Ever since I became what you call a 'ghost', it gets good. I can actually leave this blasted place, and look perfectly solid. I can't go through solid items anymore though."

"So, it's like you're alive again?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Inuyasha winced. "Errr...yeah..."

Kagome leaned closer to him curiously. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"...." Inuyasha didn't say anything for a minute, then answered, "No, nothing's wrong." He kept his gaze on the floor.

Kagome frowned, but stay silent. They sat like that for awhile, until Kagome interupted the silence. "I see you got that present opened already," Kagome said, pointing to Inuyasha's new item that somehow got to the far corner of the room. "It's not much, and you might not use it..."

"I already used it," Inuyasha said simply.

"INUYASHA!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CARVED ONTO MY WALL!?!?!?" came Sesshoumaru's shout of fustration from his room.

Inuyasha fell back laughing.

"What did you write on his wall?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I used the little knife thing I found on that contraption, and carved out Rin's name onto Sesshoumaru's wall, surrounded by hearts," Inuyasha answered, after he finally managed to calm down from his laughing fit.

Kagome giggled. She could imagine Sesshoumaru's expression when he saw the carving. Then, from the direction Sesshoumaru's room was, there was a loud laugh, and some screams of horror.

"That must be Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru's gonna kill me too..."

To be Continued...

AN: Fifth chapter! Sorry it took two days longer, but...eh heh...sorry! And cookies to my reviewers! ^_^

FanFiction.Net:

kin, rain, Divine-Heart: Thanks for reviewing!

FluffyLuver4Eva: I don't get the first question. -_-I had no idea what Miroku should have, and then the thought of Miroku reading a swimsuit magazine popped into my head. And thank you for reviewing and even liking my story!

Kendra Kontaki: Yeah. I have a spellcheck, but all it checks is grammar problems. It's completely and utterly useless. *sigh* 

SaKuRa-MIna: It's okay, I don't mind. 

knight: S/R is coming. Everything takes time. Rin will get more lines. 

MediaMiner.Org:

rain: My work isn't supposed to be very funny. But some people thought so. Oh well, can't say I'm disappointed.

lysel, rain, jazzy, waterrain: Thanks for reviewing.

bise b: Miroku seriously use another tatic if he wants to find a wife. His way isn't too effective. Something bad will happen to Kagome that makes Inuyasha want to jump off a building. I got the a large portion of the story planned out.

Paws: To answer your question, read the rest of the chapters!

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	6. Pinned by an Arrow

AN: FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE WAONDERING WHAT'S UP THE WHOLE GHOST DEAL, YOU'LL FIND YOUR ANSWER HERE!!!

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Six: Pinned by an Arrow

It was a few months after Christmas. Rin, Sango, and Kagome got in big trouble for not coming home at curfew at Christmas Eve. Now, being a few months later, everything was back to normal. 

Ever since then, Kagome noticed Inuyasha seemed to be alot nicer to her, and spend more time around them during their visits. It was abit wierd at first, but Kagome didn't say anything since she liked his company.

Sesshoumaru also got back at Inuyasha. The girls' weren't sure how, but it made Inuyasha blush, Sesshoumaru look smug, and a perverted smile on Miroku's face. Sesing the smile, the girls immdedietly didn't want to know. It was never good when Miroku smiled like that. Never ever good.

(AN: Use your imagination on how Sesshoumaru got Inuyasha back.)

It was early afternoon at the Higurashi Shrine, where the three girls were sitting outside, gossiping and talking about whatever girls like to talk about. Until Kagome's Grandfather came running about.

"Kagome, Kagome! Do you know where the key went?" Jii-chan asked frantically.

Kagome sighed and ducked her head. "Which key is it this time?"

"An old rusty one!" Jii-chan answered. "It goes into the lock of Inuyasha's lil temple over there..."

All three girls head snapped up and looked at Jii-chan.

"Mr. Higurashi," Rin began. "That sounds interesting. What's the history behind it?"

Jii-chan blinked, then shrugged. The girls, except occasionly Rin, never actually listened to his history speeches, let alone ask about the history of certain things. And of all things, the little temple around the God Tree that housed a great demon!! But he just shrugged and start his lecture.

"The temple around the God Tree houses a great demon by the name of Inuyasha, who was sealed away by a great miko by the name of Kikyou!" he continued on with some nonsense that I don't want to type and are incorrect anyways. "You see the cross in front of the building? That was the spot Kikyou was found dead at. No one's quite sure how she died."

Without looking at each other, the girls sent went to search for the key, and already agreed that that night, they were going to see this 'Inuyasha's Temple' at nearly all costs. They weren't really desperate to die trying to see if Inuyasha really was there. Who said they couldn't ask and gamble if he was gonna tell them or not?

~*~

It was a bit before midnight. Sango and Rin were spending the night at the Shrine, Sota sleeping over at a friends' house, Jii-chan was snoring away in his room, and Mrs. Higurashi was out. They had found the key earlier, Buyo was chewing on it in a tree.

"Okay," Sango said. "We're here, but we can back out if we want."

"Why would we back out?" Kagome asked. "We're here in front of the door, the key already in the lock, just get in!"

Sango nodded, and turned the key to unlock the door. SIlently, the door swung open to reveal Inuyasha pinned to the tree by an arrow, not looking a day older than his ghost. 

But looking at the body, Kagome was doubting over the fact if she should call him a ghost. Wouldn't he be rotting right now?

"Maybe that was what Kikyou meant," Rin murmured. When Sango and Kagome looked at her, she continued. "Kikyou mentioned a sealing spell, right? Maybe he's not dead, but sealed."

"This a bit of weird seal if you ask me," Kagome said, stepping in. "Come on, get in! Shut the door! Rin? You still have the flashlight?"

Sango shut the door behind them, and Rin turned on the flashlight.

"I feel like I'm trespassing," Rin murmured.

"We trespassed before, and it didn't do us much harm," Sango said. "BEsides the fact we're friends with a pervert, nothing bad has happened."

"I guess..." Rin paused, and looked around. "I dunno, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this...""Rin, you're paranoid--" Sango was cut off by the door being kicked open, and revealing Kouga on the other side.

"Kagome!" Kouga said loudly, causing all three girls to turn around and say, "SHHH!!!"

Kouga stumbled back in surprise a bit, before calmly walking up to Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Come on Kagome. What on earth are you doing with that...that...thing...?"

"Kouga let go!" Kagome whimpered. "You're hurting me..."

"Answer me!" Kouga nearly yelled.

"Kouga! Let go fo Kagome!" Sango hissed, trying to pry Kouga off her best friend, but he easily tossed her aside and into a wall.

"Sango!" Rin cried. "Kouga-san! Please stop hurting Kagome-chan...!" She didn't continue, because Kouga tossed her into the wall beside Sango.

"Kouga, knock it off!" Kagome snapped, managing to finally twist her arm out of Kouga's grasp, she stumbled back, and waved to arms to grab anything to pull her up. And it happened to be an arrow...

"NO!" Kouga shouted, as the arrow moved a bit to the left.

Kagome stood still on her feet, eyes wide, looking at the arrow that she still was clutching. "....oops?"

"Kagome! Why did you--" Kouga paused and stared wide eyed at Inuyasha. "...shit..."

Kagome followed Kouga's gaze to Inuyasha, and gasped when his ears...twitched...?

"Damn, did he move?" Sango asked Rin quietly. She was sitting near the wall with Rin. They weren't moving much, it hurt their backs too much.

"I dunno," Rin murmured. "Please be yes and get rid of Kouga for us..." It wasn't that she hated Kouga. Nope, she never hated anyone before, just thoroughly disliked them. There were no reasons for her to hate anyone. It was just that Kouga possessive of Kagome got annoying, and she knew that Kagome didn't like him like he wanted her to. And the fact Kouga always gets on Kagome's nerves with the 'my woman' thing. It's enough to get on any woman's nerves.

Kouga bit his bottom lip and approached Inuyasha, reaching out to his side, for that old sword he always carried around.

"Kouga," the hanging hanyou said suddenly, causing Kouga to jump a bit. "You know better to touch the sword. But if you want to be scorched to death, knock yourself out."

Kouga jumped back and started growling. Inuyasha just opened his eyes and glared at Kouga. But it didn't last long. Kagome jumped up and gave him a big hug, otherwise known as squeezing him to death.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed, not only suffocating the poor hanyou, but making him deaf.

"Kagome---let---go---can't---breathe--!" Inuyasha managed to say. He wasn't quite sure how, but he really didn't care at the moment.

"Huh?" Kagome loosened her grip. "Oops...sorry..."

"Bastard!" Kouga cried. "Let go of Kagome!"

Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "Are you blind? My hands are on my side!"

"Kouga!" Sango said darkly, standing up slowly so her back wouldn't hurt that much. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see my woman!" Kouga declared.

"YOUR WOMAN?!?!?!" Inuyasha shouted on top of his lungs.

"Good thing Kagome-chan's grandfather can sleep through anything," Rin murmured from her spot on the floor. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Kouga!!" Kagome shouted in fustration. "For the last time! I'm not your woman!"

The door was once again pushed opened, but this time Sesshoumaru and Miroku were standing outside. Correction, Sesshoumaru was. Miroku was sitting on the floor with a look of horror on his face.

Kouga backed away into the shadows, but Sesshoumaru spotted him at once. And smelled him.

"Never thought I see you here," Sesshoumaru said coldly at Kouga. He looked at Inuyasha. "You have alot of explaining to do."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother for a second before turning his head away. "Keh!"

"I think I'll be going now," Kouga muttered, but he didn't move to the door. Nah, he wasn't eager to die any time soon.

Sesshoumaru stood still for a second, before stepping aside. "Go before I maim you slowly and have Inuyasha finish you off," he said coolly.

That got Kouga going, and with inhuman speed, he was out the door. He knew perfectly well Sesshoumaru can maim him, and no way in hell was he gonna get killed by Inuyasha! Besides, his Kagome would be terribly sad that he died!

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You think you can pull out the damn arrow?"

"Uhh...sure..." Kagome answered uncertainly, her hands settled on the arrow. And with one hard tug, she pulled the arrow out, which disappeared as soon as it was out.

Inuyasha, who was a few inches from the ground, fell to his feet.and started observing his hands, before doing something very OOC. Jumping around happily and hugging everyone, even Sesshoumaru, who looked quite disgusted, and shouted death threats at him. But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him.

Inuyasha really didn't care if he was acting like an idiot. He was free from that damn seal! He could sing! Not that he really wanted to, but he might just to horrify Sesshoumaru...

Sango and Rin, who's backs had just stop hurting, were hiding behind Sesshoumaru, who was yelling at Inuyasha that he was a disgrace to the family. And anything to else to get him pissed so he can finally STOP ACTING TO DANG FREAKY!!!! He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Inuyasha was scaring him!

It scared him more that Inuyasha wasn't trying to kill him after what he shouted. Maybe it had to do with that sealing spell, or whatever? If so, he was gonna kill Kikyou for making Inuyasha scaring him like that...jeeze...

"Ugh, Lady Sango?" Miroku said dazedly, finally standing up, the look of horror on his face finally gone. Sesshoumaru was running to fast, and dragging. He thought he was going to die. "Is that you?"

"Uh yeah," Sango answered, happy for a distraction. "You gotta help! Inuyasha's freaking me out!"

"Please stop him!" Rin pleaded.

"I got a perfect idea," Miroku said calmly. "But I don't wanna die."

"Fine, fine!" Sesshoumaru growled. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill you. Just make him stop!"

Miroku nodded. And when Inuyasha hugged poor Kagome again, Miroku said in a calm voice, "Inuyasha, we know how much you love Kagome, but...ARGH!!! I'M GONNA DIE!" Miroku was running pretty fast for a human as Sesshoumaru held back a pissed Inuyasha. "KAMI-SAMA!! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!!!!"

Sango and Rin sighed, and Kagome was redder than Inuyasha's haori. Well, at least Inuyasha was back to normal.

And how could Kagome's Jiichan sleep through the racket they're making???

And he's human???

~*~

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru were inside the house, eating ramen. Apparently Jiichan had slept through all the racket they were making, which they were thankful.

"Inuyasha, why don't you explain the seal thing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl of ramen, said something they weren't able to make out with his mouth full of noodles, before gobbliing down his ramen once again.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said in a scolding tone. "Don't talk with your mouth full! It's very rude!"

Inuyasha just flipped him off.

"How rude..." Miroku mumbled.

"You just noticed now?" Kagome muttered.

"I think we should go now," Sesshoumaru said suddenly standing.

"But I--" Rin was cut off by one of the last person she really want to be caught with in room full of hrt friends and three guys that might as well be in costumes.

"Kagome! Rin! Sango!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped, surprising the girls and Miroku. Sesshoumaru just faced the wamn calmly, and Inuyasha was still eating ramen.

"I had a bad feeling about this," Sango muttered.

"I am sooo busted," Kagome whined to herself.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Rin murmured.

"Kagome! What have I told you about bringing in strange boys without telling me!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "They don't even have a room ready, do they?"

Everybody in the sweatdropped. Kagome, Sango, and Rin brought in total strangers, and all Mrs. Higurashi was worried about was showing them hospitality? Well, it was better than getting kicked out.

"I'll go get a room ready!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheefully, bouncing up the stairs.

"I'm not going to ask," Inuyasha muttered, his ramen finished. "Kagome, your mom is weird."

"I wish my mom was like that," Sango said. "Then I won't get in trouble bringing home strangers...like Sesshoumaru or Miroku for any reasons."

Rin nodded. "She would love some grandchildren."

"At least I'm not in trouble," Kagome said, collecting the bowls of ramen. "I'm gonna put these away."

Miroku yawned. "I could go for snooze."

"Keh, you pethetic weaklings need too much sleep," Inuyasha muttered. 

Miroku glared at Inuyasha calmly. "Excuse me for being human."

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Why don't you all get to sleep? Mrs. Higurashi is preparing a room for you," Rin suggested. "We can always fight in the morning."

"Ingenius plan!" Sango said. "Let's go put it into action." She yawned and walked up the stairs. "Are you boys coming or not?"

To Be Continued...

AN: Chapter six! This story is coming by rather fast. I got the next chapter all thought out, so all I need to do is TYPE TYPE TYPE!! Buwahahahahaha! I've been eating too much candy again! I need to stop eating so much sugar. But I can still go for a milkshake...

FanFiction.Net:

Lil' Chi Chi: Any type of cookies for my reviewers!

frisbee, kin: Thanks for reviewing!

FluffyLuver4Eva: I can too! Hehe. It was random idea that popped into my head. My favorite character? I like about the whole cast, except a few, like Naraku, Jaken, and Kikyou. But I had to pick the character I like the most, I guess it would be Miroku. He's pretty funny, and fun to mess with. I also like Sesshoumaru, despite the fact when I first saw I picture of him I though it was girl. -_- I like Inuyasha alot too, and Shippou is okay. 

Liz. Q: Thanks! The expression I picture on him is priceless. 

MediaMiner.Org:

Kagome421230, anubaka: Thanks for reviewing! 

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	7. Why You Should Hate Malls

AN: Sorry, it's late! I know! Had more responsibility on my shoulders now. -_- Oh, well, I don't mind!

It's like a filler chapter. Sorry, couldn't help it but, it was fun to write none-the-less. It was mostly for fun, and since it had something to do with the story, I decided to post it. I wrote it because I was a bit stuck on how to get something out. I can't decide! So I gave you something to read while I argue with myself.

And yes the boys are alive again. I forgot to put in the fact that Sesshoumaru and MIroku were as alive as you could get. Ah, gomen!

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Seven: Why You Should Hate Malls

Sango came down the stairs, still her pajamas, which consists of a tank top and shorts, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She was rather annoyed at the racket Inuyasha, Miroku, and Souta keep making, playing some dumb game on the Playstation. Sesshoumaru, however, was sitting silently on the couch, indiffrently watching the boys play, or in Inuyasha and Miroku's case, press buttons.

"You're supposed to jump!" Souta scolded Miroku. "You're supposed to jump over the spike, not kick it!"

"Sorry," Miroku said. "Which button's jump again?"

"Wasn't it the green one?" INuyasha asked.

"No, it's the red one," Sout answered patiently. "The green one is kick."

"And the yellow one shoots yellow balls?" Miroku geussed.

"They're ki-blasts, not yellow balls," Souta explained. "I thought I explained it! Mr. Sesshoumaru, don't you remember what I said?"

"Green one is jump, red one is kick, yellow one is ki-blast, the left and right buttons on the top corners are special attacks," Sesshoumaru answered boredly. "And if you press the green one twice, you jump twice as high."

"See! He remembers!" Souta said. "Why can't you?"

"How the hell am I supposed watch the buttons and the screen?" Inuyasha asked irratably.

"What are you guys doing at such an uncivilized hour?" Sango asked, interupting the boys.

"Playing 'videeoh gaims'!" Miroku answered cheerfully. "How do I move again?"

"It's five in the morning!" Sango exclaimed. "How can you play games, now? And Souta, how'd you get here so early?"

"You mean it's five already? I've been here since three!" Souta answered. "Something about an accident, and they sent me here. Luckily for me, Inunoniichan was up to play games with me!"

"Inunoniichan?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

INuyasha mumbled something under his breath, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"No need to be so upset!" Miroku said cheerfully, tossing an arm around Inuyasha. "Let's all be happy! Inunoniichan!"

Inuyasha growled and kicked Miroku into a wall. "Shut up!"

Miroku however made a speedy recovery. He walked up to Sango.

"Gorgeous day, isn't it?" Miroku asked, poitning out a window. There was barely any light out. "Ah...and so dark too!"

"Houshi-sama, if your hand goes near my ass again, you'll never see your hand again," Sango growled, when Miroku's hand inched towards Sango's backside.

Miroku took his hand away, laughing nervously.

"YOu guys are weird," Souta stated. "Why would anyone want to touch someone there?"

"...." Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sango all looked at Miroku. Why does he like to touch women there?

"Hmmm?" Miroku noticed all the attention he was getting. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Apparently," Sesshoumaru answered indiffrently. "Houshi-sama, you're an idiot."

Miroku sighed. "I missed something, didn't I?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'm going back to sleep," Sango stated, walking back up the stairs. "Miroku, if you go within ten feet of the bedroom door, you'll be back haunting that old place."

Miroku laughed nervously.

"You haunted an old house?" Souta asked curiously, tugging on Miroku's dark robes.

~*~

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all stared at the pile the girls handed them.

"What the heck did you gave us?" Inuyasha asked, unfolding his pile, and tossing his hat behind him.

"How come he gets that---what was it called again?" Mirou complained/asked, pointing to the fallen hat.

"To cover his damn ears, you idiot!" Sango snapped. "I don't know about you, but I don't want people staring, so change into those damn clothes!"

"And exactly why should we?" Sesshoumaru asked, cokcing an eyebrow.

"We're going out, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin answered happily. "It'll be fun! Please, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded, before looking away. He shouldn't have looked at her eyes, damnit, IT WAS THE EYES!!! Yup, a certain pervert and his little brother were going to die...after all he needed to vent his fustrations on someone...

"Don't make me say it," Kagome hissed to Inuyasha. "Just put the damn clothes on, we'll be outside! And DON'T FORGET THE HAT!!!"

"I don't wanna wear the hat!" Inuyasha growled. "It squishes my ears, it's uncomfortable and it HURTS!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "DO you want a top hat?"

Inuyasha blinked. "A wha--?"

"Nevermind!" Kagome shouted. "Just wear it!!!!"

"I---" 

"OSUWARI!!!!!"

*BAM*

"WEAR THE STUPID THING, OKAY?????" Kagome stormed off the room and slammed the door shut.

Sango winced.

"It could've gone better," Rin stated. "We'll be outside."

~*~

"Miroku! Your shirt is inside out!" Sango exclaimed.

The boys had finished dressing and Kagome had cooled off after 'osuwari'ing Inuyasha six times. As of now, Kagome was trying to get the hat on Inuyasha head, who was trying to get Kagome awa without hurting her. Yes, he'll be meeting the dirt enough as it is...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, who was on the tip of her toes, trying to get the hat on his head. "Hold still before I say it!"

"I dun care!" Inuyasha snarled. "I don't want the damn thing on my head!"

"I know you don't want it!" Kagome shouted. "But you're ears will grab attention, and that's the last thing I want!" Kagome added as an afterthought, "Besides, I may be able to avoid Kouga and Hojo..."

"Who's Hoho?" Inuyasha asked.

"HoJo! Kagome corrected, emphasizing the J.

"Yeah!" Miroku said. "Who's Homo?"

"IT'S HOJO!" Kagome screamed.

"Hobo?" Inuyasha asked.

"ARGH!!!!" Kagome scream, grabbing a pillow from the couch and ripping it apart. "IT'S HOJO!!!!!"

"Ohhh....so it's Hoko?" Inuyasha asked.

"No no no, it's Hofo!" Miroku disagreed.

Rin and Sango were laughing, Sesshoumaru looked highly amused, and Kagome was ripping couch pillows apart.

"IT'S HOJO!!! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT???"

But the boys ignored her.

"No, it can't be!" Inuyasha protested. "It's Hojo!"

"Finally!" Kagome said tiredly, waving her arms. "I thought you never get it!"

"But you already said it wasn't Hobo!" Inuyasha said.

"ARRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~

After a few dozens 'osuwari's and alot of smacking and slapping, they were finally on their way to the mall. Kagome was silently fuming, and Inuyasha and Miroku were still arguing on how to say Hojo's name. And Sango, Rin, and Sesshoumaru were highly amused.

"Where should we go first?" Sango asked, after they entered the noisy mall, and were in front of a map of the mall.

"How about out?" Inuysha suggested. "This place is too noisy and crowded and smelly..."

"I agree," Sesshoumaru stated.

Miroku gasped and pointed to a red arrow on the map. "How does this thing know where we are? Is it a psychic demon??"

"NOO!!" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku silly. "There are no demons here!"

"The whimpy wolf's a demon," Inuyasha stated.

"Huh?"

"He means Kouga!" Miroku answered. "Kouga's a wolf demon, and he's been around since the Sangoku Jidai! He and Inuyasha are rivals. They're always fighting, but they were never as bad as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha!"

Sango snorted. "Then why's he in junior high?"

Miroku shrugged. "I know as much as you. I can't fathom how his mind works."

"So, Kouga-san's a demon?" Rin asked. "He seemed normal to me..."

"That might be just what he wants," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah sure, he's a demon," Kagome said absently. "Let's just shop."

~*~

The boys found it rather tempting to just run out the door and never come back again. All there was to do was sit there and think of how bored they were while the girls excitedly pick out new clothes and tried them out. What was so great about clothes? I mean, all you do is wear it...

Sesshoumaru however, was more patient and understanding about shopping for clothes than Inuuyasha and Miroku, who decided to count to pass time.

"100,001, 100,002, 100,003..." Inuyasha counted boredly, slumping in a chair. "100,004, 100,005, 100, 006..."

"This is ridiculous!" Miroku whined. "I can't just sit here and count! Sure women want to look great, I can understand that, but this is over doing it!"

"Miroku," Inuyasha said. "I have made a vow long before you were born. And that vow is to never understand how women think and why they do the things they do. It isn't really worth. YOu'll just confuse yourself more."

"You know," Miroku began, "I think I'll listen to you this time. You have a good point."

"Just shut up and start counting again," Sesshoumaru growled irratably.

"Whatever you say, Nii-chan!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Do not call me that," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Please stop bickering!" Rin said as she passed them with an armfull of clothes. "We'll be going soon!"

"You said that an hour ago!" Inuyasha snapped. "I don't want to sit here to my dying day!"

"Osuwari!" Kagome said calmly, and watched Inuyasha hit the floor, ignoring the stares the little stunt got. "You know as well as I that we're not staying here until our dying day. Just be patient, we have to purchase the clothes we want!"

"About time," Inuyas mumbled, sitting back up and crossing his arm, glaring holes into the tiled ground. Those things were HARD!!

"103,452, 103,453, 103,454...." Miroku counted boredly. He hadn't had a chance to grope any young woman yet!! He needed to get out and...um...give...umm...Sango a visit!!

It's wonder why he isn't dead yet. 

The whole ghost thing doesn't count...

If you call them ghosts...

As for the visit, if you know Miroku, you know exactly what he means by 'visiting' her.

Yup, it is something to wonder about, why he hadn't died...

It came to a point where INuyasha didn't consider him human. Humans were easy to kill. Miroku wasn't.

"Well stop complaining!" Kagome snapped. "I would send you somewhere where you would have more fun, but I don't want to leave you three on your own, yet. Tokyo doesn't need to be in ruins yet."

"Oh come on!" Miroku whined. "We won't destroy the place! ....well....I won't....not that I really can..."

"What about that hole?" Inuyasha asked. "That sucks in everything!"

"Eh...I--" Miroku was cut off by Rin.

"You have a hole in your hand?" Sango asked curiously.

"By a bastard named Naraku," Sesshoumaru answered, and for the first time, everyone had noticed he was eating a Hershey's Chocolate Bar.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT???" Sango shouted. "You didn't--"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered coolly.

"How'd you get it?" Rin asked. "I thought you were penniless..."

"Found five dollars on the gound," he answered. "Found ten on my way back."

The girls stared blankly at Sesshoumaru. He found fifteen dollars on the floor? What kind of person has that sort of luck? They'd be lucky to find a quarter!!

"Now I'm the only one who is penniless," Inuyasha muttered. Miroku had found a quarter and a few pennies a few hours earlier. 

Miroku flipped a penny and it hit Inuyasha square on the forehead. "Now you're not."

Inuyasha growled and punch Miroku's face into the ground.

Yup, Miroku can't be human.

~*~

It had been an interesting day to say the least. Sesshoumaru had a new favorite food--chocolate. They had a small trip to a candy store, and all Sesshoumaru would get was chocolate. He also found five more dollars on the floor, but that's a diffrent story. Inuyasha and Miroku however, got a little bit of everything they could get their hands on. Until Miroku discovered gumballs...

"Don't eat too much," Sango warned. "Those things will eat your teeth!"

"NANI!?!?!?!?" Miroku nearly screamed, and Inuyasha shouted, "What are you feeding us??? Youkai???"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. He found it hard to beleive a kitkat could eat your teeth.

Sango looked unamused, Rin sighed, and Kagome smack herself on the forehead.

"No those things will not eat your teeth," Rin assured. "What she means is that it's not good for your teeth..."

"Why?" Miroku asked. "How?"

"...." The girls looked at each other. How can they tell them how sugar was bad for their teeth, when they will think they'll youkai eating their teeth? How will they calm them down, then?

"They just are!" Sango answered hurriedly. "Okay? I can't tell you more, cause I don't know...!"

"Do you think it could be youkai?" Inuyasha asked, all panicky. 

Miroku stayed calm. "I don't think there's a youkai that would be ables to fit into a human mouth and eat their teeth because they ate 'candee'. Besides, why would they do that?"

Sesshoumaru still stayed silent. He didn't get how something so good like chocolate could rot your teeth.

"But you won't get cavaties if you brush your teeth regularly!" Rin said. "Maybe we should get you a toothbrush and some tooth paste..."

"Yeah, we want them to keep their teeth," Sango murmured. "Maybe demon teeth are stronger than human teeth?"

"Mmmm," Kagome was thinking of Oden. Hey, she was hungry, and she loved oden!

"Ow!" Miroku yelled, as he bit down on a lollipop. Inuyasha bit his in half easily.

"Oh, those are hard candy!" Rin explained. "You're not supposed to bite them, but suck on them."

"Oh," Miroku stuck his lollipop on his mouth. Inuyasha was still chewing the part of his lollipop he bitten off without much effort. "Demon teeth are much stronger than human teeth," Miroku muttered. "And sharper too."

"I don't see what's so hard to bite a lollipop in half!" Inuyasha answered indignantly. "It's not my fault you humans have such weak teeth."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "At least demons can be repelled."

"Really?" Kagome asked interested. "How?" At last! She had found a way to keep Inuyasha out of her room! The events from the earlier in the morning replayed in her mind. Inuyasha had to drag her out of bed, and all for breakfast! Why could Souta toast some bread? "You think that it'll keep Inuyasha out of my room?"

"Sure!" Miroku said cheerfully. When Inuyasha glared at him, Miroku added, "For a fee of course. I am risking my life helping you. I do not want to be dead again."

"You were never dead to begin with!" Inuyasha snarled, and he stormed off ahead, leaving the rest to stare at him in confustion.

"I have a feeling we said something wrong," Rin commented.

"Ditto," Sango said.

"What's his problem?" Kagome muttered.

"WHAT??" Miroku yelled, loosing his calm composture. "INUYASHA!!! YOU MUTT, WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT???"

"It makes a bit of sense though," Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. "I mean, you can't just die over night like we did..."

"Well, the whole arrow thing explains why we found Inuyasha in his room sulking when we found ourselves able to go through walls," Miroku said, calming down in 2.5 seconds. "We never seen his body, and they would've burned it at the back yard like they did with ours..."

And Miroku continued to ponder outloud. Each thought gettng more and more rediculous. I mean, goldfish can't fly and certainly do not want world domination!

~*~

The group came back to the shrine to see Inuyasha in a tree chewing on something, probably candy, and Souta running around the shrine, also eating candy.

"Souta!" Kagome gasped. "Where did you get all that candy?"

"Inunoniichan!" Souta answered happily, skipping around Kagome. 

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shrieked. "How can you do this to me??"

Sango sighed in defeat.

"I guess we have to deal with Souta now..." Rin trailed off and watched Souta tug on Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru pulled his hair out of Souta's grasp, and started muttering under his breath.

"Souta, don't bug our guest!" Kagome scoleded. "Sesshoumaru, DON'T KILL HIM!!!!"

ANd from his branch on a nearby tree, Inuyasha watched in amusement as the littl egroup below decieded to handle Souta the best way they could--gag and tied him up and lock him into his bedroom.

Tying him up was the problem. He wouldn't hold still, and speed wasn't helping, it actually confused them more.

And so Inuyasha decided, he should feed Souta this 'candee' stuff more.

To Be Continued...

AN: The scene where Inuyasha and Miroku fight over Hojo's name was the best part in my opinion. But that's mine.

As I said earlier, I'm stuck on a part, so this was written. It was fun, and entertaining. Thought I drag the boys to a modern mall. ^_^

FanFiction.Net:

Lil' Chi Chi: What did Sesshoumaru do? That's for me to think up and you to find out! Remember, everything is a possibilty. You thought the Inuyasha-being-unsealed scene funny? I just got bored with that scene. But I really can't see Inuyasha hugging Sesshoumaru...Ah, I forgot to point out that Miroku and Sesshoumaru are alive now. *sweatdrop* I'm so forgetful...

Purple Elf: Nah, the house stays up. For a long while anyways.

FireTiger3, Inu-sama: They're alove. Forgetful me forgot to put it in there.

FluffyLuver4Eva: Yeah, I only saw the first episode of Inuyasha when I went looking through pictures. I saw Sesshoumaru several times, and refered him as a 'she', until I learned he was a boy. -_- Yeah, I like a mom like that. I can bring in total strangers then, not that I really want too... And I like Miroku because he's funny.

drow goddess: Arigatou!

shippohater: ...thanks...? And your name....does that mean you hate Shippou?

MediaMiner.Org:

Sorry. Having trouble with Media Miner.

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	8. Meow Said Kouga

AN: I updated!! I actually updated!!

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R

Hardly There

by Kumori Ryuuzaki

Chapter Eight: Meow Said Kouga

"We're here!!!" Sango announced loudly, barging into the old house. She was greeted by silence and an empty hallway. "Uh, hello?"

Kagome and Rin trailed in after Sango, setting their bookbags quietly on the floor.

Sesshoumaru then silently walked in. "If you're looking for the bozou and Inuyasha, they went out earlier," he said coolly.

Kagome cringed. "Oh no. . ." She could just imagine what trouble those two could get in. Miroku would probably be reported under sexual harrasment, , and Inuyasha would have police after him, for trying to kill an innocent bystander for some petty reason.

Yup, it sure didn't look good.

Rin, who was thinking along the same as Kagome, asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, do you know where they went?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, a dark colored mouse ran through the barely opened front door, folowed by a light brown cat, and a large white dog. The mouse, somehow breaking the laws of gravity, jumped over five feet and landed on Sango's shoulder. Before the girl could scream and bat it of, the cat tackled her, followed by the madly barking dog. 

Sesshoumaru quickly pried the cat and the dog off, letting Sango able to sit up. She was about to scream at the mouse, but it started crying first.

"NOOOOO!!!!" the mouse whined with Miroku's voice, clinging desperately onto Sango's shirt. "Don't feed me to Kouga! YOu can't be that evil! Please, I beg of you!! DON'T!!"

Everyone but the dog and the cat looked at the mouse silently, until the dog broke it, yelling in Inuyasha's voice, "Lemme go, Sesshoumaru!! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!"

"Kagome!" the cat wailed at Kagome in Kouga's voice. "Don't let that filfthy mutt near me!"

"Don't let him go!" the mouse cried when he saw Sesshoumaru's grip on the cat loosen. "He's gonna eat me!

Sango took a deep breath, before she screamed and wacked the mouse off her shoulder. The mouse squeaked, and jumped onto the back of the dog, seeking for a refuge from the cat.

"Okay!" Kagome shouted. "What's going on?"

"Kagome!" The dog whined. "Tell Sesshoumaru to let me go so I can maul Kouga! He's scaring Miroku!"

The cat glared at the dog. "You just wanna eat me!"

"No I don't!" the dog snapped. "You probably taste bad!"

"Wait a minute," Rin said softly. She looked at the dog. "You're Inuyasha. . ." then the mouse ". . .you're Houshi-sama. . ." then finally at the cat ". . .and you're Kouga. . ."

"Bingo!" the mouse cried. "Rin, you're a genius!"

"They can't be them!" Sango shouted. "They're. . .they're. . .they're all pets!"

"I am too Miroku," the mouse said indignantly. "I'm not just a furry rodent!"

Sesshoumaru stood quietly, holding the dog and the cat as far away from each other as he could, the wheels in his head turning.

"But if you're Miroku," Kagome said slowly. "And those two are Inuyasha and Kouga. . .how can you be animals?"

"I dunno," the mouse said, making a gesture that looked almost like shrugging his shoulders. "One minute Kouga and Inuyasha were on the verge of killing each other, the next I was a mouse with a big cat chasing after me."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Should we trust them?" Sango asked Kagome quietly. "I mean, is this real?"

"Well, maybe it is, maybe it's not," Rin interjected. "I can understand Inuyasha as a dog, but isn't Kouga-san an ookami youkai? And how did Miroku became a mouse?"

"Well, he is smaller," Sango said thoughtfully. "But wouldn't he have an easier chance of escaping unscathed from feeling women up?"

"But how would he do it?" Rin replied. "He's about three inches long. Not to mention most women hate mice."

"Miroku, where were you when this happened?" Kagome asked.

"YOu mean you beleive him?" Sango interupted loudly.

"Well,," Sesshoumaru said suddenly. "We don't have any proof that they are lying, and they do smell a bit like them."

"It's like what he said," Kagome amswered.

". . ." Sango nodded and stayed quiet, though she glanced at the mouse suspiciously for a few seconds.

"Umm. . .there's one problem though," Miroku said nervously.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Eh heh, I can't exactly recall where it happened," Miroku said.

"WHAT?" Sango nearly shrieked, as she lifted up Miroku and started shaking his senseless. "What do you mean that you can't remember where it happened? How can you miss a detail like that?"

"I remember a coffee shop," Inuyasha interjected helpfully, raising a paw slightly. "And a toy store with a big teddy bear on display."

"I think I know where that is!" Kagome said cheerfully. "It's over at the Juuban district. What were you doing that far from here?"

"You really ran that far with those legs?" Sango asked the dizzy monk-turned-mouse. "And your legs are still on?"

"Aren't we going to check it out?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha let out whimpering dog-like noises.

"Is there something you need Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Can I go outside?" Inuyasha asked. "I really need to do something."

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a flat look, before locking him outside. "Don't chase cars."

"I don't chase cars!!" Inuyasha barked indignantly outside.

"Stupid dog," Kouga muttered. "Dogs are so stupid."

"Felines are stupid," Miroku said irratably. "I used to think cats were okay, now I hate them!"

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes, and Kagome said reassuringly to Miroku, "It's understandable Miroku. You're a mouse." 

"That's not too insulting!" Kouga snapped at Miroku. "I'm a wolf youkai."

"You really look like a wolf to me," Miroku said dryly. "But aren't wolves supposed to bark and howl and growl, and not meow and pur?"

Kouga glared at him, before trying to pounce on Miroku, but Sesshoumaru still had his grip on him. So he ended up doing nothing more but swing his arms around.

"STUPID RODENT!!" Kouga shouted.

"This is too weird," Rin stated.

"I need some aspirin," Sango said.

"Sometimes I wish this was on horribly vivid dream," Kagome sighed.

To Be Continued. . .

AN: Haha!! Yes, I updated!! I know it's short, but I actually did it!! Aren't you just so proud of me?? I did it!! Too be honest, I never think I would actually do it. I'm so happy!! Now to finish three more chapters for different stories. -_- I was lazy, I'll admit. I spent most of my time drawing all kinds of junk (All I can remember is several original characters, Deedlit from Loddoss, Naru from Love Hina, Miroku from Inuyasha, and Umi from Rayearth.) I was out of ideas on what to do, and then I was suddenly strucked with this idea helping my mom make kim'chi. So I thought, what the heck?

Review Responses: (Alot to respond too @_@ Like, about 21, or maybe 22? Gahh. . .)

Pheonix J : All will be answered. ^_^

FluffyLuver4Eva : I would be too. THat's not a bad idea. Maybe Sango could lock Miroku up in a closet, tied to a chair with chains. . .or maybe that's a bit over doing it? As for Shippou, he'll come in! I promise you, he will! Just not yet. Everything will be answered somewhat before the story ends and I will never touch it again.

kin, rain, ayanna24, DemonLady1, Silver Magiccraft, Trinity Kirara, Ron (juryduty19@yahoo.com), Tigerose08, Rin (juryduty@yahoo.com), kanna the mirror child, Mirsan4Eva (Pipperjax@aol.com) : Thank you for reviewing! ^_^

Wakadori Ramen : Kagome was, wasn't she? Oh well. As for Sesshoumaru's chocolate addiction, I thought, what-the-heck and make him like chocolate. My dog likes chocolate, despite the fact he can't have any. (My brother feeds him chocolate. My poor dog!! Getting poisoned by my stupid brother! He also feeds him lollipops, but. . .) A Sesshie/Rin moment. . .that's giving me an idea. . .and as for being unimaginative, I'm not very imaginative myself, and I couldn't think of anything, so I just made them do totally random stuff. I hate school. -_- But I'm sure I'm not the only one. ^_^

Death in December : Such fear is understandable. *nods* Especially with Miroku. 

Jay : Well, he wouldn't be Miroku if he didn't, nee? ^_~

Kenda Kontaki : I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote those lines. o_O

Chrysanthemum3 : Update on Sep 27? Huh? Ehh, anyways, thank you for reviewing! 

~Kumori Ryuuzaki


	9. The Power of the Lollipop

****

AN: I updated!! I actually updated!! 

Summary: A/U Kagome, Sango, and Rin are three Junior High girls who gets dared into going into the creepy abandoned old house across the school and bring back something. While they're exploring, they encounter three ghosts that date back to the Sangoku Jidai. IY/K M/S S/R  
  
**Hardly There**

by Kumori Ryuuzaki  
  
**Chapter Nine:** The Power of the Lollipop

"Okay, we're at the store with a big teddy bear on display near a coffee shop," Sango stated. "Now what?"  
  
Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Sesshoumaru were all standing in front on the shop with the teddy bear. Miroku and Kouga were in cages, and Inuyasha was on a leash, suspiciously sniffing out everyone because he could and because he loved the feeling of fear some people possessed as they inched away from him.  
  
Yes, you puny, weak humans! Fear the great Inuyasha! Buwahaha!  
  
Ahem, ANYWAYS. . .  
  
"Maybe we should ask around," Rin suggested lightly, looking into the toy store. "We could split up; it'll be faster."  
  
"Fine," Sango agreed. "As long as I'm not with Houshi-sama."  
  
"Well I'm insulted," Miroku mumbled quietly in his cage, causing Kagome to kick it lightly. He really wanted to be with Sango. . .  
  
"Mice don't talk," Kagome muttered under her breath, glaring at Miroku in his cushion lined cage. "Neither do cats or dogs," she added, glaring fiercely at Inuyasha and sending Kouga a stern stare. "Just shut up and agree with our arrangements; you can whine at us when we're alone."  
  
"I'll take Houshi-sama for you, Sango," Rin offered.  
  
"Yes!" Sango cheered happily, hugging Rin fiercely. "I'm forever in your debt, Rin!"  
  
"I'll take Inuyasha," Kagome stated. "At least I can control him somewhat."  
  
Inuyasha the Big Ball of White Fur growled.  
  
"Anyone's better than Houshi-sama," Sango said, picking up Kouga's cage.  
  
"What about you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked smiling sweetly, looking up at the taller youkai. "Will you come with me and Houshi-sama, onegai?"  
  
One look at Rin, Sesshoumaru couldn't for his life say no. But he wasn't gonna let Inuyasha and Miroku know that. Not even the girls and ookami-no- baka. Nope. No one. He just nodded slowly, looking away.  
  
"Now that that's settled, we should start now," Kagome said. "I'll take the coffee shop. Rin, you and Sesshoumaru can take the toy store, and you Sango, can have the candy store."  
  
"But Kagome," Sango protested. "They're more stores around here than those!"  
  
"Fine! We'll start in the coffee shop, the toy store, and the candy store. Happy now?"  
  
Sango beamed. "Yup!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Can we go _now_?"

* * *

"Cats don't like candy, cats don't like candy," Sango chanted under her breath, glaring Kouga who was drooling at the sight of lollipops. "Cats. Don't. Like. Candy."  
  
"Well this cat does," Kouga muttered grumpily in his cage. "Hopefully soon to be ex-cat. Once I'm back to my other, more handsome self, I'll steal away Kagome's heart and--"  
  
"Cats don't talk!" Sango snapped, shaking the cage furiously. "They don't like lollipops, either!"  
  
"But Sango!" Kouga almost whined. Not quite. Even if he was a wolf demon morphed into a stupid house cat, he still had pride, unlike a dumb half- breed he could name would kept sniffing at everyone like a common mutt. "I like lollipops!"  
  
"You damn little--!" Sango screamed, making an effort to reach in and choke the cat to death.  
  
"ANIMAL ABUSER!" a high-pitched voice cried not too far away from Sango. Someone had snatched Kouga's cage from Sango's hands. "DON'T TORTURE THE POOR THING!"  
  
Sango blinked, staring blankly at her now empty hands. She said the first thing that came to her mind: "What the hell?"  
  
"You!" A young dark haired girl had jumped in front of Sango, holding Kouga's cage away from Sango protectively. "Just who do you think you are??"  
  
". . .Sango. . ."  
  
"Don't play smart with me!" the girl snapped furiously. "What rights do you think you have with this animal? What has it done to you?"  
  
Sango glared back at the girl. "Oh yeah? Where should I start, huh?"  
  
"You obviously misjudged the fact that you could take care of cats!" the girl rambled on angrily. "It hasn't done anything to you?"  
  
Sango growled furiously, already stressed from Kouga. She snatched Kouga's cage away from the strange girl. "It's none of your business whether I mistreat this. . .this. . ." Sango looked down at Kouga with a look of disgust,". . .cat or whatever it really is or not! It's. . .my. . .animal. . .and I'll do whatever I want with. . .it. . ."  
  
"Can't you read my bloody shirt?" the girl snapped, turning around so the colorful logo on the back of her shirt faced Sango. "'The Anti-Animal- Abusers', that's what we are! We stop people like you from abusing creatures like that poor innocent cat!"  
  
"You don't eve know this. . .cat. . .you annoying little shrew!" Sango snapped, turning away abruptly and marching from the store. "Stupid people and their nature-loving ways," Sango muttered under her breath angrily. "Of course they always target the humans. We're all pure evil, didn't you know that? Afterall, all nonhuman creatures are the good guys, aren't they? Can't do anything wrong, the little bastards. . ."  
  
Kouga wisely stayed quiet, the lollipop-craving never leaving him, as he watched hungrily as the lollipops got smaller and smaller as he got farther and farther away. . .  
  
He would've bursted into tears at the sight of the shrinking lollipops if Sango wasn't around.  
  
Afterall, he still needed to salvage what little of his manly pride he had left after being turned into a cat when he WAS a WOLF demon.  
  
At the corner of his vision, Kouga could still see the animal loving girl glaring at Sango's back, until the door to the candy shop slammed shut, cutting the girl from his view.

* * *

"Well, might as well get some coffee while I'm out here," Kagome said, opening up her purse. "I know I have some money somewhere in here. . ." Kagome stopped scavaging through her purse when she felt a wet nose nudge her leg. She sighed and looked down at the canine, who was looking up at her as if he was glaring at her. "What now Inuyasha?"  
  
He nudged her leg again.  
  
"Look, I know you want to be back to your normal self again and all, but what's so bad about a cup of coffee?" Kagome asked expasteradedly. "It's just a cup of black liquid!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head furiously, nudging her leg again away from the cash registers and whatnots.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, tugging furiously on his leash. "Knock it off!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, KAGOME!!" a voice squealed loudly, causing Inuyasha to wince and lay his ears down on his head. "He's so cute!"  
  
"Eh?" The next thing Kagome and Inuyasha knew, Yuka and Eri were crouching arounded the confused hanyou-in-dog-form.  
  
"I didn't know you had a dog!" Eri said excitedly. "He's so cute, Kagome!"  
  
"Does he have a name?" Yuka asked.  
  
Kagome had came to her senses, and shoved Inuyasha behind her roughly with her foot when he looked as if he wanted to bite the other two girls. "Eh heh. . .What a suprise. . .Eri. . .Yuka. . .Ah hah, so. . .what brung you two here. . .eh?" Kagome rambled nervously.  
  
"Coffee," Eri and Yuka announced in union, holding up their cups of coffee up simultaneously.  
  
Kagome sweat-drop. "Oh, that makes sense. . ." 'I'm so stupid. . .'  
  
"What's his name?" Yuka asked again, peering around Kagome to looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," Eri said, mimicking Yuka's actions. "And where did he come from?"  
  
"Err. . ." Kagome started playing with the leash in her hands nervously. "Eh. . .Inuyasha. . .? And. . .erm. . .he's. . .SESSHOUMARU'S!!"  
  
Eri and Yuka looked at Kagome oddly, and Inuyasha gawked at her--well, as best as a dog could gawk.  
  
"You said my name?" Sesshoumaru's voice said coolly from behind Kagome, causing the said girl to squeak in suprise. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her coolly.  
  
"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Rin asked worriedly, holding a sickenly adorable teddy bear to her chest.  
  
"Oh everything's fine!" Kagome said in a falsely happy voice. Kagome nudged her head in Yuka and Eri's direction. "Just eh. . .talking to a few friends. . .you know. . ."  
  
"Ooooh," Rin murmured nodding her head in understanding. She smiled brightly. "Hello Yuka, Eri."  
  
"Hello, Rin!" Eri replied. "That's such an adorable stuffed bear. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh? This?" Rin's smile never faded. "Sesshoumaru-sama bought it for me at the toy shop next door. Isn't that just sweet?" She beamed, proudly showing the girls the bear.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Eri gushed. "Aww, look! It's got a cute red ribbon. "  
  
Sesshoumaru, however, paid them no heed. He refused to do an Inuyasha on them and snap and threaten and loose his temper. Nope, he was too good for that. He was the great Sesshoumaru; he was to superior to act like that.  
  
But still. . .maybe he should've went with Sango or Kagome. However annoying those girls were, at least he wouldn't throw away his pride and buy a friggin' STUFFED TOY!  
  
Damn the female race. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru was, however, noticing Sango storming in fuming, swing Kouga's cage furiously, making the currently feline wolf demon crash into all corners of his cage.  
  
Haha, stupid ookami. . .had it coming. . .  
  
"Sango?" Kagome said, looking up when she heard the racket her best friend made. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No!" Sango screeched. "EVERYTHING'S JUST DANDY!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. ". . .right, Sango, right. . .I'm sure everything went fine. . .ha ha. . ."  
  
Sango slammed Kouga's cage down irratably. ". . .stupid animal-loving bitch. . .what would she know anyway? Humph. . ." she mumbled under her breath grouchily before storming over to the registers. "I'll be back. I need something to drink," Sango said loudly.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga, however had heard Sango's mumbling. The girls were too busy going back to fawning over Rin's new stuffed bear, and Miroku's cage had been set on the floor, and he had some VERY nice views. . .now he didn't need to depend on random perverts flipping up skirts anymore. . .  
  
Sigh. . .it felt so odd to be able to do something perverted and not get slapped by the lovely Sango. . .The advantages of being a mouse. Shame he didn't have hands anymore.  
  
Inuyasha abruptly shoved Kagome with his head and started growling.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking down at the white canine, who had now taken to barking at something near the automatic doors. "What are you barking at?"  
  
"I'll be back," Sesshoumaru said shortly, heading out the shop.  
  
Inuyasha howled.  
  
"Knock it off, Inuyasaha," Kagome hissed, nudging him with her foot. "Stop it!"  
  
Miroku was brought out of heaven by someone who ran up to his cage, kicked it, and ran off laughing like maniac. But the maniac only got as far the door where Sango stood blocking it. Needless to say, she was still stressed.  
  
The maniac, which was actually a young boy, inhaled deeply, before he screamed. A really high-pitched, girly scream at that.  
  
Sango staggered a bit to the side, suprised and ears ringing mercilessly, giving the boy a chance to escape.  
  
"Hey!" Sango shouted, ready to chase after the boy, but she accidently ran into an innocent man passing and lost sight of the boy in the crowd. "That filthy--!"  
  
"Sango!" Rin cried as she ran up to Sango. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sango scowled. "Yes."  
  
"Who was that boy?" Yuka asked. "He knocked down that rodent's cage."  
  
"If I knew I'd be trying to kill him right now," Sango spat, grinding her teeth.  
  
Kagome frowned. "You've been very touchy lately Sango. . ."  
  
"It's nothing. . ."  
  
"Sango. . ."  
  
"Really! I'm just over-reacting!" Sango paused. "Where's Kouga?"  
  
"Eh?" All the girls looked at each other and back to the place where Kouga's cage was last found. There was no brown cat anywhere.  
  
**To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**AN:** Okay, this is a horrible cliffhanger. . .Too horrible. . .  
  
But I stilled updated. Yes, proof that miracles do indeed happen. Anyways, this chapter is absolutely horrible. Well, it's not completely useless though. It does have something to do with the animal-ized Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I still think it's horrible.  
  
Inuyasha had no lines in this chapter. oO  
  
Anyways, sorry about the extra chapter posting. I don't know how to delete them. ;; I'm such a dork. Updates are still gonna be a bit slow. I'm up to my neck with things to do, even if it is summer. So yeah. Now you know.  
  
No review responses today. Still have lots I still need to do. siigh. . .

New formatting do to the QuickEdit thingy. I'm just messing around with it. If anything turns out funny it's all the QuickEdit's fault. (Except my spelling FYI)  
  
_--Kumori Ryuuzaki_


End file.
